Captured
by Luna Noctua
Summary: Jinx has a strange addictions for fights. Her plan is to get Madame Rouge to come to Jump City. For what? Just read it. Jinx's past is catching up to her and Kid Flash is part of her past. Read this to find out what happens.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The Stolen Money Mystery

Three years ago…

"It is said that many years ago one of Jump City's greatest villains was during the 1920's. Jerald Steven. Not much of a name though…"

Jinx knew that she just had to find out the mystery that the police and FBI couldn't figure out. She continued to write her article even though it wasn't going to be published. But she smiled. She was after all related to Jerald Steven. Where else did she get her black sheep traits_?_

"_Who's Jerald Steven? He's one of the men that could easily hold a snake in his hand without ever being bitten. What I mean by that is he knew how to play his cards right. He was a masterful villain. Confounding people without having to say much. He knew how to cover his tracks. The inconceivable, unthinkable, thing that Jerald Steven did was that he managed to steal paintings, jewels, and many other valuables without ever getting caught."_

Jinx stopped. She had to control herself. She shouldn't make a mistake on written an unassigned paper. Perfectionist_._

"_Jerald Steven was a powerful gangster. He was no fool to mess with. He had many men under his fingers that he managed to buy a mansion. Not wanting anyone to think he was up to no good, he covered the whole thing by giving a place for poor people to sleep in. He also managed to buy some land. He then built a Greek style mansion. Today it's called the Steven Museum."_

"_You see, according to legend he stole ten banks and all its precious things, thanks to the men that were working for him. Now mind you, he built the museum in his own fancy, to his liking. Somehow before the police could get to his place he managed to hide all those things somewhere. They looked the whole place down from base of the building to the tiptop of it."_

Jinx couldn't resist but smile_._

"_Jerald's only reply was, 'What can I do for you?' The captain was so speechless that he didn't know how to react. But he did vow that he would find the stolen items and return them. But, to this day no one has found them. Nowadays, the only reason it's spoken is because one of the greatest masterminds hid all those things. Where is it now? Some say that its hidden somewhere in the museum. The second reason is because those stolen things are worth millions now. This mystery is better known as The Stolen Money Mystery. They could've come up with a better name, but you know most of the good names were taken."_

"Sooner or later someone is going to figure out that mystery. And who better to solve it than Steven's own grandchild?" whispered Jinx smiling.

Quickly drawing out another sheet of paper Jinx wrote out the ending of Jerald Steven's life.

"While the mystery was being solved Jerald married Harriet Stone. He then decided to move to South Africa where there was plenty of space for his unborn child. Before he left he said to one of the reporters. 'Mystery is me and I am a mystery.' Laughing as he got on the boat he waved to his second man in command of the gang. The sad thing was that he never did tell any of his friends or family where the things were. The only time he ever acknowledged that he stole those things was to his wife when he said, 'I have stolen things only because those agents took what was rightfully mine.' Interesting isn't it?"

"_The man died from old age. On one could figure out how he got rich so quickly but most people didn't bother him cause he gave them the money and food they needed. Which in my opinion was a cleaver way of making people want to stand up for him. I plan on discovering where he has hidden all those things."_

After she finished writing her papers. Jinx locked them up in a box then hid the treasure box under her mattress. Her smile would always frighten people away. But who could resist smiling when you knew that you were going to discover sometime no one else has? Jinx unlike most villains knew Jump City by heart. From down town all the way to the sewers. Why sewers? It was in case she needed to escape for reasons only she knew.

She went to her group. Gizmo and Mammoth were both bored. Jinx knew that they would only pay attention to her if she gave one of her hmm sounds.

"Hmm," said Jinx as though she were thinking mightily hard.

"What?" asked Gizmo knowing that she wanted to do something fun.

"Nothing," answered Jinx bored.

"I know that 'hmm' anywhere. You're thinking of something!"

"I was thinking of the Steven Museum. You know all its priceless jewels and what not."

"What of it," growled Gizmo.

"They are worth a lot of money. But then again there's guards around the place and…" Jinx was interrupted by Gizmos growling.

"No guards are a match for my geniuses!" snapped Gizmo.

"Nor my strength," said Mammoth. "Let's go rob the museum."

"Are you sure?" asked Jinx knowing that it would make them want to prove they were tougher than any of the guards.

"We're going and that's that!" shouted Gizmo.

"Oh all right," said Jinx as though she wished she never thought of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Easily foiled

Near the back of the museum Jinx climbed up one of the windows. It was so easy. Unlocking the window and slipping inside without anyone knowing that she was in there. With her eyes glowing she had the door damaged. At least enough to where people wouldn't notice the damage till it was daytime. Gizmo and Mammoth came in.

"What should we steal first?" asked Gizmo rubbing his gloved hands together.

"First we'll need to knock the guards out," replied Jinx. "Leave that to me."

After having months of learning how to knock people out with her bad luck powers she did so with ease. Silently she leaped from one spot to another only to get the guards' attention. She knew that moving that in a certain way would look like a quick flicker of some shadow. All the guards were knocked out. Except the ones that were guarding the outside of the museum and just to make it seem like there was no attack.

Jinx came back. Before Gizmo could say anything.

"All the guards are knocked out except the ones that are outside. We don't want any of those gnats coming knowing they are attacked," said Jinx coldly.

Gizmo's face turned scarlet.

"I suggest you all be as quiet as possible," said Jinx calmly.

Jinx knew she was overriding Gizmo's authority a bit. Gizmo was chosen as leader after Jinx while being the leader failed on one of the classroom tests. Jinx knew too well that trying to regain that position would get her nowhere.

"After all isn't that what professional thieves do in this style?" asked Jinx trying seemingly still a bit dumb.

"I suppose. But remember I'm the leader," said Gizmo still not pleased with the idea.

"Of course," replied Jinx.

The other two went ahead of Jinx. Gizmo not having a good eye for art was looking at things that seemed worth stealing. Jinx had a pouch with her. Going to Gizmo's side.

"Would it be better if we split up. To gather more needed treasures?" asked Jinx trying to act as humble to her leader as possible.

"Go ahead," said Gizmo thinking too much on the money he'd get.

Jinx smiled knowing full well how the boys were. Looking over to Mammoth she knew that he was going towards the paintings. Jinx on the other hand was heading to where plates, pots, and small-carved stones were. She was careful to avoid being caught on cameras. She went to the Asian parts. Putting on gloves. Gently taking the carvings from their places being careful not to set the alarms.

Jinx then moved to the Africa area. Most of it was from Egypt. The stones were too big. They would be worth a lot but too troublesome to bother with. Spotting some of the jewelry she took out cupboard boxes that had only soft clothing in it. Gingerly she took each necklace in each box careful not to destroy any of them. Looking around she noticed a boomerang. Lightly picking it up she knew that it wasn't fragile but handled with abuse would mean that it'd break into several pieces.

Packing the boomerang thinking it would be a good collection for her odd objects. Jinx went into the animal center. Jinx never did like the fact that some of these animals were stuffed. They were far more interesting when alive. She shrugged her shoulders knowing better than to let her guard down. Taking out her map of the museum she then decided to try to figure out where the stolen objects went while Steven was still in the prime of his life. His office would be the first to try.

She walked up the stairs. Each steps had three different colored marbles. One was an earthly green, the second icy blue, and the third flaming orange. The stairs went in this pattern on and on to the second floor. Jerald Stevens has great taste in art, said Jinx to herself. The stair rods were made of cherry wood. Quickly walking up the stairs to the office that was also part of a museum. Jinx felt that she couldn't breathe.

She felt honored to be in such an important room that belonged to one of the greatest criminal minds of all times. She had to force herself to move. Different people carved all the furniture in the room. Jerald, perhaps, knowing that he had to get the majority of the population on his side asked a black carpenter to carve a desk for him. The art was beautiful. Carvings about how people lived in Africa and how many were sold as slaves. A well-told tale in history within art.

There were four chairs. One by a Chinese carpenter, one by a Native American, One by an Irish man, the last one by a white man who made one. Jinx remembered the story full well. The white man was old and was losing his sight. Jerald seeing the man would have him be a guest for dinner. Despite the fact that the man was blind he made a beautiful chair.

Shaking her head. Jinx knew she was getting distracted too easily. After looking the office from ceiling to floor she knew that this wasn't the room.

"No, Jerald wouldn't think of having something so close to his apartments," muttered Jinx to herself.

Jinx then remembered the Royal area. She slid down the stairs. Barely passed the camera. She then went into the room. This room showed different cultures and how their monarchs were treated. Taking out her necklace she knew that if she could find something with the same symbol on it, it would mean that was where the secret exit was. That was the hope. The estimation that Jinx hoped would be true.

Jinx stopped. It was silent. She knew that wasn't good. Too silent meant something was going to happen. Quickly racing to the huge Victorian chair she hid behind it. Looking down she saw the Phoenix symbol. Taking out her ring it too also had the faded scarlet Phoenix. Did she discover her great grandfather's secret? With shaky hands she placed the ring on the Phoenix. The stone moved in. Jinx touched the wall lightly. A door! It was a door that looked like the wall itself. Jinx smiled. Yes, she had indeed discovered the secret exit.

Opening the door more, she placed her load and tried her best to close the door without squeezing her fingers. Her skin began to shiver. She didn't hear Gizmo muttering about money. Nor had she heard Mammoth grunt softly trying to figure which painting to take. Slightly she raced to where she had last seen them. She spotted one of the guards racing out of the doors.

"Great," muttered Jinx.

Gizmo still rubbing his chin started taking as much as he could carry. Jinx heard some faint buzzing. Looking to where the source was coming from she saw someone coming inside. It was a boy about Jinx's age. He looked very much like Flash. Except different. He was dressed all in gray. Gray shirt, dark gray pants, and a dark gray mask.

"Gizmo look," said Mammoth.

"What!" snapped Gizmo at Mammoth annoyed. "It's one of those barf-brains"

Jinx didn't say anything. She then realized that Gizmo went to attack the strange guy. Jinx took one step to try to stop Gizmo but it was too late. The stranger lifted his arm. Like Flash he made a circular motion. With Gizmo screaming from loosing control over his mechanic devices he flew everywhere. Jinx then felt like she received a slap near her temple. She knew the guy somehow. But where and when had Jinx ever met him?

Mammoth roaring in rage charged towards kid. But like Gizmo was forced back and hit against a brick wall. She walked out of the way of the pushed Mammoth before he struck against the heavily built wall. Barely within an inch Jinx managed to get away from Mammoth.

"I suppose you know not to charge girl," said the boy smiling.

Jinx never met any fast moving super heroes but heard enough stories about them to know what they might be capable off. Mammoth moaned.

"You barf-brain I'm not done with you," screamed Gizmo.

The boy merely laughed at Gizmo. While he was laughing Jinx quietly walked to the painting gallery. Turning the lights off she walked away. Hearing Mammoth getting up growling.

"Is that the best you got?" taunted the boy.

Before Gizmo and Mammoth could attack Jinx assumed the leadership role.

"Gizmo, Mammoth get going," said Jinx in a commanding voice.

"You're not the boss!" snapped Gizmo.

"Suit yourselves," replied Jinx walking away.

After going a few paces away she heard the boys fighting against each other. Quickly racing out of the gallery she went to another part of the room. Just as she expected. Gizmo and Mammoth were racing to the back way.

They were both panting. Gizmo full of fear. Mammoth looking around like a scared rabbit. Jinx knew better than to ask what happen.

"Guys go back to the Hive."

"You are not the boss," snapped Gizmo.

Jinx's eyes started to glow.

"I said Go!" hissed Jinx.

"What about him…"

"I'll take care of him," replied Jinx.

"But…" said Mammoth.

"Go," replied Jinx in a voice that people knew better than to argue against.

The boys raced away. Jinx moved closer to the stairs. He came. Jinx never said anything.

" I don't usually hit girls but…"

Before he could finished Jinx leaped sum feet racing to the farthest door way of another room. Missed. Diving into the African part of the room raced inside the fake nest of boars. The boy went inside.

"I know you're in there."

Jinx quietly crawled out. Sticking to the shadows she left the room. Going near the front part of the museum where visitors came in. There was a T-rex skeleton. Jinx knew that she was light enough and quick enough to climb the bones. Like a cat she climbed on top of the T-rex.

"What do they call you?" laughed the guy looking up at her. "Kitty Girl."

Jinx grabbed onto one of the wires. Just as she estimated the boy sent a huge swirling wave at her. Her leg hit one side of the stair rail. Grabbing it she pulled herself over the wooden fence. Shaking her head she knew that her leg was numb. Hearing buzzing noises she knew the boy was coming. Looking around she saw a flag hanging close by. Leaping she grabbed the flag. Swing close to the floor she let go landing on her feet.

"Yep I can bet you're Kitty Girl," The red-haired boy taunted.

Jinx heard the police force coming. Racing like a deer she raced to another room that was pitch black. Jinx felt relieved. Walking like a cat she went into the animal room. It was close to the Royal area. Her instinct told her to run to the open door. Jinx forced herself to stay. Waiting for fast moving boy to come.

"There you are Kitty Girl," said the teenager jovially. "I'll take it you know who I am."

Jinx didn't reply. He started making his circular motion. Quickly Jinx sent bad luck waves at him. Rocks were shot at him. He hit the wall. Jinx knew that his breath was knocked out of him.

"It's not Kitty Girl," said Jinx walking backwards.

Racing into the royal room. Opening the secret door and quickly shutting the door. It was dark. But Jinx heard what was going on. With relief she knew that boy couldn't find her. Picking up her pouch she leaped down and found herself in the sewers.

"Thank heavens," whispered Jinx racing through the sewers towards the Hive.

When time permitted she would look through the sewers and find the room that held all the valuables.

**To reviewers: **

**I enjoyed your reviews. The reason why I tried to make sure Gizmo and Mammoth weren't dumb was because I watched "Lightspeed" over a million times and I didn't think those guys were stupid. They just have really short attention spans.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I don't own Teen Titans I just wrote this for kicks. This is my third story and hope you enjoy.**

Chapter three

Steven's journal

"My grandmother told me that I was related to Jerald Steven. At the time she was on her bed being sick and worn out with old age. She then gave me the legendary journal of Steven's. My grandmother told me to read it and that I would find out that Jerald Steven wasn't a bad guy. He was a good guy. She made me promise that I would never ever tell anyone about this secret."

"From what I've read my grandmother is right. I've done all the research and found that Mayor Moth was the bad guy. From all the research I've done it has been recently discovered the Mayor Moth was trying to take over the world. His grandson Killer Moth also has the same ambition. I just laugh at finding out that my grandfather is the modern day Robin Hood. But my grandfather didn't see the day that he was honored as a hero."

"That tells me that I should within my power keep people from taking over the world. I don't believe in having absolute power. I've enough trouble making sure that I make it through the Hive school. The headmistress is thinking of dropping me out of the school. I'll only raise my grades a bit. She can't argue that I'm working very hard in my classes."

Jinx sat on her bed. She knew that tonight would be the night she wouldn't forget. She was going to find the lair of all the goods that her grandfather stole that kept Mayor Moth from taking over the world. Her whole body shook with much excitement. Her grandfather's loot was important. Jinx didn't want to be rich but she wanted to figure out the puzzle on how her great-grandfather managed to outfox the evil mayor.

Walking to where her teammates were. Gizmo and Mammoth were doing things that Jinx at first did but later on lost interest in.

"You stupid, bar-brained game!" shouted Gizmo at a computer game he was playing.

Jinx sat down watching him. Looking over to where Mammoth was. It somewhat amused Jinx that Mammoth was trying to decide what meal he wanted. Chicken, that Jinx cooked two days ago, or the sandwich that Gizmo made but wouldn't remember it till it was covered in mold or fungi.

Mammoth took both. How dull. Jinx knew that not much excitement was coming soon. They weren't famous or anything. But still. When Jinx didn't want to think of her lineage she thought of the mysterious boy in the gray mask. 'Not very well thought out,' said Jinx to herself.

"Hey, Gizmo what 'cha playing?" asked Mammoth licking his fingers from having the last chicken.

"This game is about proving who's the smartest among human kind and I always lose!" screamed Gizmo.

Jinx knew that if he had any hair Gizmo would manage to pull the hair out from the roots. Jinx shook her head. Looking over at them she knew they were doing one of those we're-not-brothers-but-we'll-act-like-brothers gig. Excluding a sister. Jinx left the room. How could they act like she didn't exist? Jinx sighed. She knew. From the way she dressed and acted people thought she wasn't very bright.

She walked to where the sewers were. Even though it stank very bad it made Jinx feel better. At least she would be the one to find out where the lair was. She took out Steven's journal finding a drawn map. Jinx knew that it was the area where she was at that very moment. Holding out a compass she started figuring out where the places were. It felt thrilling. With a flashlight she found all the rooms that people spoke of.

There were times when Jinx was close to screaming at finding the mythical rooms that many people started dismissing as modern day myths. She took a break writing down what she saw.

"I can't believe that I'm finding the rooms that are sincerely important to history. I feel so honored to have stepped in the same steps of the gang of my great-grandfather, Jerald Steven. Now I just need to find out where the room the holds all the loot at. I estimate that the ring my grandmother gave me will have the phoenix on it. That would explain why my last name is Phoenix. I think it sounds cool. Jinx Phoenix. I'll need to move on now or I'll never get up."

After what felt like forever Jinx found a dead end. But Jinx froze. She saw a painted phoenix on the wall.

"Did I find it?" whispered Jinx shaking with anticipation.

She found the same symbol on the wall as was behind the Victorian royal chair. She moved the ring to the where the phoenix was. Another door. Opening it she closed her eyes. Her heart was pounding with joy. Even if the room was empty she would figure out where the loot was. She dared herself to go inside.

Jinx opened her eyes. The room was piled with jewels that banks never held so many. Paintings that were deemed missing and never to be found. To Jinx it was like finding out the secrets of the Vulcan that hid their pots of gold. Jinx slowly moved. Thinking that if she disturbed just one thing. Just one thing she would awake from this wonderful dream.

She spent hours looking at everything. She found papers that were written by Mayor Moth. Jinx read all of them. Yes, it was true. Mayor was making secret allies with the enemy so that he could take over the world. Jerald Steven was to be killed for having found out what the mayor was going to. All these goods were to bribe the country to become secret allies.

"So that's why…" said Jinx feeling awed at her great-grandfather's bravery.

She left the room. Could it be possible that she could reenter into the museum again? Jinx decided it was worth a try. She found the place where she escaped. It took her a long time to climb up to the secret door. Slowly, severely slowly she moved the door and squeezed through. She looked around making sure the coast was clear. It was.

She crawled out. This was so easy. Jinx froze. Too easy. Jinx jumped from where she stood. She barely got out of the way for the gray blurred object. Jinx twirled around to see the gray masked boy.

"I knew you'd come back," said the boy smiling.

Jinx's heart was pounding. Maybe she should've come back within a week. She shook her head to clear her regret thoughts. She had to concentrate on keeping him away. The ginger haired boy was getting ready to move towards her again. She leaped out of the way. She started running out of the royal room.

Even though she was far away she heard guards saying for the others to get ready. Jinx quickly leaped behind one of the huge pots. Knees up to her chin. She told herself to breathe calmly. The boy speed past her hideout. It was now or never.

Jinx raced out of her hiding place racing back to the royal room. Looking around. Desperate to get away and not get caught. She saw a bucket and quickly filled it up with as much water as she could. Hearing buzzing noises coming to the room she dumped the water onto the floor. She leaped over the Victorian chair. Opened the door and shut it. She heard the guy shout in surprise at slipping on water.

Jinx leaped down and raced away. By the time she came back everyone was in their room because of curfew. Jinx raced to her room thankful that no one caught her. She was breathing like an animal that had been hunted down and barely escaped.

The next day the headmistress called Jinx into her office and showed her the newspapers. Jinx at first though she was in trouble.

"I underestimated you Jinx," said the headmistress coolly. "If anyone was able to escape a fast moving superhero should be worthy to be called a great villain."

"You mean you're not mad at me?" said Jinx.

"No Jinx. I'm impressed. I believe the only reason you haven't been doing so well in class is because of your lack of interest."

Jinx's face turned.

"I'll make you a deal. If you work hard on your grades you can work in the gym with the upperclassmen."

Jinx smiled. She knew that the headmistress was trying to think of ways to make this "discovered" student work harder than usual.

After the meeting word spread that Jinx managed to get away from the police force that many villains couldn't do. It was dumb luck. Jinx rolled her eyes when she reached her room. Within a couple of years everyone would forget what she did that important day. The day that made the Hive noticed by many other villains. But for now Jinx was going to make some jewelry that looked exactly like the ones she stole…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

News

Present Day…

No secret could ever be hidden among the Hive. The rumor of Jinx fighting against some mysterious person was still going around. Even after three years had passed. It was now apparent that while the Teen Titans were gone someone else was looking after the city.

Limping slightly Jinx came back. Her left side was throbbing with intense pain. It didn't surprise her that Madame Block was waiting for her. There was no trace of anger on her face. She smiled when she saw the pouch that Jinx was carrying.

"I see that not everything was futile," said the Headmistress.

She moved her hand gesturing for Jinx to give her the pouch. Jinx gladly gave it to her. But when she walked past the mistress. The headmistress's grabbed her by the arm.

"Next time Jinx I'm not going to be pleasant with you."

"Yes ma'am," replied Jinx knowing better than to seem rebellious.

"As punishment you're to stay inside until you can walk without limping."

Jinx nodded.

"But I am pleased that you took the time to put these jewels in each box."

The headmistress took off the lid. Block smiled pleased with what she was looking at. Jinx quietly went to her room. But she felt mad cause when she didn't limp she could walk from hallway to hallway within two blinks of an eye. But it took her about fifteen minutes to walk from first floor to the stairs. It took her nearly about thirty minutes just to make it to the basement. Thankfully there was a fountain.

Jinx drank until she felt refreshed. It took her six minutes to get to her room. Opening her door she was thankful that she placed the bed where it was the first thing she saw. Not caring what was in her room she walked to her bed. Crawled on her bed. Firm yet soft cushioned. She sighed in complete relief. There was a note placed on her pillow. Opening it she read the letter.

"Tomorrow there is going to be a meeting. Be there around ten.

Miss Block"

Jinx placed the letter in one of the drawers near her bed. We'll the Headmistress didn't say she wasn't to go to the meeting. Her body was sore and stiff. Taking off her pants checking to see how her left leg was doing. There was a bruise there. Touching it, it made her feel giddy. Putting on her nightclothes. Looking at the door she saw a note slide into her room. She limped to the door. Picked up the paper.

"I hope you feel better tomorrow. I still expect you at the meeting.

Miss Block."

"You alright Jinx," asked the messenger at the other side of the door.

"Just stiff. I'll be fine tomorrow," replied Jinx.

"Good night then."

"Night," said Jinx limping to her bed again.

To her sore body the bed was like a blessing to her. She lay down on her back. As soon as her head touched the pillow she was gone.

Hearing a click in her head Jinx woke up. She knew she woke up around seven thirty. Being a living alarm clock she knew that it was still morning. Slowly she got up. Her left leg was a whole lot better. Getting off her bed. She walked around testing her legs. Still stiff but not as bad as yesterday when she couldn't out limp a turtle.

But her leg was better now. She checked her records. Yes, she was at the Steven Museum three years ago. The fight and flight with that annoying boy wasn't a dream. Jinx shook her head. Yet it seemed so odd that she could remember the pain in her leg as clearly as if she were going through it again. But who was that boy? Quickly dismissing that thought she stated to herself that it was foolish to be thinking of the past. She had to keep her eyes on the future.

"All in the past now."

She went to the meeting room. She did limp but it was hard to notice if people weren't paying much attention. Block smiled at her. Jinx tried to walk without giving away the fact that she was still hurting.

"Jinx!" shouted Gizmo flying to her. "How'd you escape? It was hard enough for us to get away from those old fossils and the stupid curfew…"

"Jinx hasn't been chosen for as an apprentice, Gizmo," said Block calmly.

Jinx gave a weak smile. It wasn't much but it was something. Gizmo wasn't pleased that he had to wait until Jinx decided to talk on how she escaped from the ancient fossils that called themselves "villains." Jinx didn't want to give away her secret. But then again there were loads of things she kept from the Hive. She sat down knowing that it would take awhile for all the chosen candidates to come to the meeting.

Closing her eyes she started dreaming of a thick pile of leaves. Jumping in it while laughing. Quickly she opened her eyes knowing full well that Block was reading her mind. After all, when Brother Blood was defeated Block took his place. There was no questioning her authority. Jinx knew that there were times when she would go into one of her phases of remembering things of long ago. What Jinx was remembering was when she was small she'd jump in leaves during the fall looking forward to Halloween. Jinx shook her head. The days of childhood were long over. She shouldn't bother wishing that she were a child again.

There was still a hint of yearning for those carefree days. Jinx gave a yawn making sure to put her memories at the back of her mind. Block sighed. She knew she wouldn't get anything out of Jinx. For almost half a year she tried reading her mind but the first thing she learnt about her gray-skinned student was that Jinx knew when someone was invading on her thoughts. Experience taught Jinx that a long, long time ago.

"The Brotherhood of Evil," whispered Gizmo looking at the villains with great amount of disinterest.

Jinx only thought them as dangerous, honorary fossils that should've been sent to some museum. Arms folded with her legs crossed she looked as though she were bored. It was a false posture. It was how she looked harmless when she felt like attacking. There was nothing she could do with the urging feeling of needing to run outside. Jinx knew that looking the least rebellious to the Brotherhood of Evil they wouldn't keep an eye on her.

To Jinx this was much like surviving in the wilderness. The only difference was the fact that humans weren't all that predictable. Gizmo poked her side.

"Jinx, you look like you're sleeping," hissed the dwarf.

Jinx sat up straight. Looking up she saw that Madame Rouge was looking at them distastefully. Jinx knew better than to ask what the old shrew's problem was. But Jinx had to admit. Despite the fact that she was a fossil she was in good form. Madame Block glared at her. Jinx bowed her head knowing that the Headmistress didn't like what Jinx was thinking of them.

'That is very rude of you,' said the Headmistress in her head.

Jinx nodded.

"Jinx?"

"Block is saying I'm not being polite," replied Jinx coolly.

Gizmo went silent.

'I still think they're old fossils though,' Replied Jinx to the Headmistress. 'No offense.'

The meeting started. Jinx rolled her eyes saying to herself it was about time. Everyone went silent when the Brotherhood of Evil stood demanding attention. Jinx looked at them knowing full well to act like she was interested in what was going on. But truth be told she wanted to be elsewhere. Fossils would always expect people to do things old school. Most of them anyways, corrected Jinx.

The talks of what was expected of them must have been about and hour or so. But before Block could finish her speech Madame Rouge interrupted him.

"I do not expect these children to pass our tests. They are incompetent, inconceivably useless for us to be able to conquer the world."

Jinx lifted her eyes at Madame Rouge. There were some who grew angry at the statement but they never said anything. Jinx not wanting to seem cowardly stood up.

"Excuse me but how would we be able to prove you wrong Madame?" said Jinx in one of her innocent voices.

Anyone who knew her knew for the fact that she was keeping her fiery anger under control.

Madame Rouge laughed. People shuddered at hearing its bitter, cold sound. Jinx didn't flinch. Knowing that this act would be daring Jinx thought of taking that chance.

"If I may be bold, but frankly years ago you were once an incompetent, inconceivable person not long ago correct?" said Jinx adding the Madame at the end.

"Yes, I do believe so," said the Brain. "Madam Block you failed to inform me about some of your students being bold."

"Jinx is not the type who take insults from her elders lightly," said the Headmistress calmly.

Brain moved to where he could see Jinx. It was strange to see a brain in a watery vase and still being alive. But Jinx looked back at the Brain.

"We've heard some things about your top six Madame Block," said Brain.

Jinx bowed her head. Hearing Rouge snort her disapproval she then walked to the Brain.

"If these children can catch all the Titans I'd be surprised," said Madame Rouge not bothering to whisper.

Jinx knew it was a challenge. Jinx sits knowing better than to smile. The challenge would be very interesting. At last the meeting was over. It was clear that there was no alliance. Mistress Block wasn't pleased with that fact. But Jinx as time went on continued to think more and more on the idea of capturing the Titans. But how could she? Without any of them knowing that she was on to them?

For now she would have to wait until she was better on her feet. Jinx unlike most people knew that she would have to figure out how to capture anyone she wanted. No matter the cost. But then again she would have to figure out how.

Going back to her room she went to her desk. Drawing out one paper writing the title. "_How to Capture The Titans." _Then putting up the paper she went to bed early. Smiling knowing and feeling millions upon millions of ideas forming beautifully in her head. After all she wasn't stupid. She just acted like one for an advantage mostly. And cause people didn't suspect her to do a lot of things. She closed her eyes. Dreaming of being a cat that was hunting mice.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Sorry it took me forever to update but you know what it's like being busy. I don't own Teen Titans I wrote this for fun. Please Enjoy and Review!!**

Chapter Five

Kid Flash

"What!" screamed Beast Boy pulling his hair. "You asked Kid Flash!"

"Yes, I did," replied Robin.

Kid Flash sped into the living room.

"So are there ant villains I need to keep an eye on?" asked Kid Flash.

Raven typed the names. A picture of Jinx and her group came on the screen. There were some records of them.

"Who's the one with pink hair?"

"That would be Jinx. We know that she's able to send bad luck to her enemies. But other wise we don't know much about her," said Robin.

"Besides the fact that she wanted to be a fashion designer," mumbled Beast Boy arms crossed.

"Is that why you called me over?" replied Kid Flash.

"That and to keep watch over the city while we're gone," said Robin.

"Well, you did call me for a favor, so why not. I think it'll be fun."

"Cyborg says that Jinx is a lot smarter than the rest of the group," answered Raven tartly. "And what she lets on tells us that she has bigger plans than robbing from places."

"Cy?" asked Robin.

"It's my opinion guys but I think Jinx would be good for the group…but just finding papers that she wrote doesn't mean much anyways."

The whole room went silent. Jinx had an odd way at making people like her. All but Raven and Beast Boy. But they knew that Jinx wasn't dumb. Along with Jinx's name there were copies of papers that Jinx wrote that Cyborg was able to copy without her knowing.

"But why join the Hive if they're as you say not bright?" asked Kid Flash.

"That's what we'd like to find out," replied Robin. "So, do you think you can take care of the city while we're gone?"

"No prob." Said Kid Flash smiling.

The Titans left. Kid Flash couldn't help but look at the picture of Jinx.

"Well, I hope this bad luck stuff doesn't get me," said Kid Flash.

Kid Flash couldn't help but smile. Being in Flash's lair for about several years now. At last he found her, Jinx, the same girl who managed to defeat him years ago. When he first realized what he was capable of. Trying to capture the villain girl from stealing the bank he lost to her. First he met her at the Steven's museum than at some bank. She easily defeated him. He remembered clearly what she said when she could've finished him off for good.

"You goodies couldn't do something new anyways," said the pink haired girl. "It's such a pity we won't meet again."

That Jinx was wrong. They would meet again. But this time he wasn't going to fight her. Plausibly she grew stronger as years went by. The strange thing about the girl was the fact that she could've beaten him till he was out. Or until he was too weak to pose any threat to her future plans. Yet she didn't. For about three years he kept trying to find that pink haired girl. But it was futile.

"You're not going to get away again," said Kid Flash.

He sped towards the Titans Tower. Where he would keep an eye on the city. And perhaps meet the pink-eyed girl. _Jinx…_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Leaving

Jinx lost track on how many months passed. Getting tired of the headmistress and the fact that the mistress was trying to control her. The foggy night was pleasant despite it was hard to see a few feet in front of you. The moist air would sometimes seem as though there was a shower of water somewhere, noted Jinx. She had to wipe her eyes from trying to see past the depths of the fog. Sometimes the strain would hurt her eyes badly.

There was something she was forgetting…what was it?

"Jinx!" shouted Gizmo. "Where do you think you're going!"

"Somewhere," replied Jinx shrugging her shoulders.

Jinx didn't need anyone to tell her that Mammoth was besides her.

"Mammoth you know I don't like it when you're real close to me," said Jinx letting her eyes glow.

"You can't leave without us," said Mammoth.

"Us?" asked Jinx wondering who else was involved in this.

See-more and Billy Numerous walked up. Jinx gave Gizmo a slight smile.

"You guys tired of being pushed around too?"

"Well yeah," replied three Bills

Jinx smiled. Then walked past Mammoth.

"Girl, we can't see through this wet stuff…what'd you call it?" asked one Billy.

"Fog," replied Jinx. "You don't really need sight if you know your way around."

"Oh and I suppose you know this whole cramp of a city?" said Gizmo.

"As a matter of fact yes. Come on you slow pokes," said Jinx disappearing in the fog.

As the five walked on the fog seemed to grow thicker and thicker per every step they took. It was no surprise that some of them started to argue amongst themselves. Jinx listened. It was funny that some months ago they tried to come up with a team but after being defeated by some old witch the team broke apart. Jinx wondered how long this "team" would last this time.

"A car is coming. Turn left," said Jinx softly.

They did as they were told. Gizmo quickly walked up to Jinx.

"I can't see a cruddy thing! How are we supposed to know where we're going?"

Jinx looked down at him. His childish face was barely visible.

"Even Blind people can walk through this fog with ease. Remember you don't know where I'm from so the least you can do is stay as quiet as possible," replied Jinx coolly.

"What about me?" asked See-more. "I do have X-ray vision."

Jinx resisted the temptation to roll her eyes. She gave a curt nod. See-more began to look around. His eye widen.

"Wow, we're about two miles away…" his voice trailed off.

Jinx knew that it was someone walking by. By the sound of his footsteps it was not an officer. She grabbed Gizmo to get him out of the way. The other guys as though by some signal knew to move out of the businessmen's way. Gizmo, from what Jinx could make out, looked shocked. The man just passed them without realizing that he passed five villain teenagers.

Listening until she couldn't hear his steps anymore gestured for the others to follow her. They took many turns. Jinx knew that some of them were trying to keep track on how many turns they did but it was futile. Jinx knew that there was some abandon buildings that could possibly be used as their secret place. Jinx smiled. Yes, it was indeed possible to find a secret lair for them.

There was a tall, tall lonely building that was once used for business sum years ago. To the others' relief the fog started to lighten up. When the others looked up their eyes grew wide. Jinx looked at the building. Yes, this was where they were going to live in. Gesturing for them to follow her they went to the back of the building. Jinx managed to open the door.

"Here we are," said Jinx. "It's not much now but I think this will do."

See-more, "There's plenty of room! Just enough for all of us."

Gizmo rubbed his hands together. A giant smile that could've broken his face in half if giving the chance, that's what it looked like to Jinx.

"Of course some of us are going to have to decide who's gonna clean what up," said Jinx meaning to ruin Gizmo's mood, which she did.

"But what name are we gonna have?" asked Mammoth.

"Billy Bean Gang," said the Five Bills.

"That's stupid!" snapped Gizmo.

Jinx walked away knowing that those guys would argue for hours on end. For now she would claim her own room. She walked down the stairs knowing, and having gone into the building over a million times, went to the basement. She then left a mark for others to know what was hers.

Walking up the stairs she felt something cold lightly brush past her. Looking above her she saw a pale red-eyed boy. He looked down at her.

"Evening Kid Wicked," said Jinx. "I see you followed us here."

The boy nodded.

"Are you going to rattle on us?"

He shook his head. Still looking at her.

"You'd like to join us don't you," said Jinx knowingly.

He gave a smile and nodded. Just as quickly as the smile appeared it vanished.

"I don't suppose it'd hurt. Come along," said Jinx walking past him.

They met the rest of the group. They were still arguing about what they would call themselves.

"How 'bout Hive Six?" asked See-more.

Everyone went quiet.

"Let's have a vote," said Jinx. "Whoever likes Billy Bean Gang raise your hand."

Only ten Numerous Billy raised their hands.

"That counts as one," said Jinx sourly.

They went over the names but none of them like it.

"Hive Six?" said Jinx.

"No that doesn't sound good," said Mammoth.

"How 'bout Hive Five?" said Gizmo arms crossed.

Everyone smiled.

"That sounds cool," said See-more

"For Hive Five raise your hands," said Jinx.

Everyone raised their hands. Jinx didn't raise her hand.

"Hive Five it is," said Jinx. "Now you guys go claim a room. I already claimed mine. If any of you start fighting over the same room play a game. The winner claims the room."

Jinx smiled. Everything was going smoothly. The others went everywhere. Walking to her room she began cleaning it up. It was so easy. Jinx knew that there was going to be a new group of villains. Jinx paused. But how long would it last? She shrugged the cold feeling off. They would last for as long as fate permitted. Jinx smiled. After all these years her idea of becoming some of the most respected villains on earth was starting to come true.

It took several months for the Hive Five to be known. During that time as Jinx noted it also took the Titans awhile to leave the city. The boys not good at paying attention were too busy playing stolen video games to notice that something was up. Jinx could feel it but she never would say anything to the others. They wouldn't listen anyways.

In her room she sat on her bed. In front of her was a map she drew years ago. All the parks, buildings and other places in the city were on the map. She had several maps of the whole city. Some of parks with information about where dangerous animals like poisonous snakes were, some sewers, others mostly of buildings despite the fact that most of them were destroyed years ago. She was the type of person who liked to have some amount of information around her.

On one of her maps there were several symbols that in secret meant there were other lairs that Jinx didn't tell the others about. The Cs was for caves. Xs for trees that offered good hiding places. Hs meant abandoned houses that were said to have ghosts. Ps were for wildlife parks. Jinx folded the map, placing it carefully in one of her secret pockets. Then she unfolded one of other the maps. It had the whole city on it. Including Titans Tower on it. Jinx glared at the map deep in thought.

She lightly got off her bed. Pacing to and fro. Sooner or later they, the Titans, would have to fight Dr. Light. Something was up. Jinx could feel it. The type of feeling that you knew any minute something was going to happen. That's what Jinx was feeling. She looked at the map again. Lightly she touched a square with the letters Jail on it. Most of the super villains were still in jail. Jinx knew that the Titan's wouldn't leave the city unguarded. There were too many villains that were loose. But many of them went to join the Brotherhood of Evil.

But while the villains were gathering to dominate the world. The villains would capture the superheroes. One by one when the chance came. Jinx knew how to use computers. But she only acted like she didn't know much. There was an advantage to acting like a nitwit. Jinx knew about the activities of the Brotherhood of Evil. Sometimes when she felt like it she would get onto their website without ever getting caught. But then afterwards she would get rid of cookies. (A form of computer device that tells what website a person has been on)

But as Jinx noticed there were more and more members of Teen Titans. Recruits. But the sad thing was that the Brotherhood of Evil managed to get one of the Titans communication devices. Jinx never kept a computer in her room. The boys wouldn't have paid much attention, yet to Jinx it was a dead giveaway that told people that she was a whole lot smarter than she appeared. But would the Titans leave their city unprotected? There was only one way to find out.

All five boys were playing video games. Sneaking out of the room was easy. The streets were becoming dark. Jinx knew where the Titans Tower was. Quietly she walked near it. It was very easy to walk in and out of the buildings. Something told her to stay away from the tower. She crawled under one of the docks. Under the shadows she watched the building for a long, long time. Jinx sat down. Not at all liking the idea of sitting in the sand. But at least it was worth it.

The sun was setting. Its rays much like invisible arms reflected on the water making it look like fire. Jinx feeling relaxed knew that the boys wouldn't notice her till it was nighttime. Jinx moved to another part of her hiding place not wanting to be seen. Climbing on one of the rocks that was under the wooden dock Jinx laid on her stomach.

Realizing that she dozed off she jumped. Looking up she saw the Titan's flying craft leaving the building. It was dark now. But Jinx didn't stir. She waited to see if there was anyone watching the city. Nothing. No activity. Looking at the window she saw that there was no one standing there. Were the Titans really dumb enough to think that all the super villains would go and meet other villains? But it was apparent that there was no one at the tower.

Slowly she moved out of her hiding place. Looking over her shoulder for one last look. The only sounds she could hear were waves hitting the seashore. Shrugging she thought that while the Titans were gone the Hive Five would be able to steal some loot without being caught. But something kept nagging at her. The Titans weren't stupid. But then why leave the tower unoccupied? Jinx climbed one of the buildings heading towards the Hive Five lair.

Kid Flash…

After watching the Titans leave he sped around the whole building. Then he sped outside wanting to look and see what the city looked like in high viewpoint. It was only a mere glance. Then he spotted something moving. Quickly he ducked out of sight. His eyes widen with shock. The pink haired girl was crawling out of her hiding place.

Just her presence demanded respect. She was looking at the tower. Hands on her hips. What was she waiting for? Her eyes narrowed. He looked down realizing that she was looking at the windows. She was just trying to figure out who was in the tower. Did she see him? She stood still for a long time. Eyes directly at the tower never looking elsewhere. She was as still as a statue. She then shrugged her shoulders.

She didn't see him. Was he relieved? No and yes. He wasn't ready to meet her yet but why hadn't she noticed him? Eyes still on the girl he didn't dare move no matter how much he wanted to move. She turned her head. Her pink eyes slowly looked at the tower. Never missing a thing. She shook her head. Then climbed onto one of the building's ladders. After that she vanished.

He quickly raced out of the building. Ran over the waters to where he last saw the pink haired girl. Jinx. Went right on top of the building. That girl was nowhere to be found. He sighed. Raced back to turn on the security system. Then thinking better of it went inside the tower. There was no telling when Jinx would appear again.

Jinx…

When Jinx came back the boys were still playing video games. Jinx rolled her eyes. It could've been two days and they wouldn't have even noticed her disappearances. Shrugging her shoulders she walked the stairs to her room. Her room was that of a haunted place. Which was why some of the boys didn't like going into her room a lot. There was nothing upstairs for her to do.

Being bored she took one of the books from her shelf. It was a library book. Most people would think it was hard to disguise yourself when out in public, but you'd be amazed at how little people pay attention to what's around them. There were times when Jinx wanted to figure out what the Titans were up to. But lately they've been so busy that it was a rare occasion to see them.

The book was about Greek legends. It was due tomorrow. Jinx then thought it would be nice to cheek out another library book. She placed the book on her side. There were many things that Jinx liked learning. But Jinx sighed. It was her passion in learning that made her more or less the type of villain that was conscious of what they did. Knowing that some of the things she did that was wrong such as stealing banks, malls, and many other places.

Shaking her head. The reason why she became a villain was because when she attended a superhero school she was placed as sidekick. The real translation for sidekick in that school was "Loser." Jinx could still hear people say that she would never be a superhero with her bad luck powers. Naïve. Jinx was naïve back then. Not now. She was cold through to the bone. She went through a lot of things to be considered a likely villain. It didn't matter. But she was a spy too. No one else knew it. Sometimes, Jinx even forgot that she really was just a spy. She had to act like a villain so she could get into places that a superhero found impossible. Within a few years she would be known as one of the worst villains ever.

Jinx slammed her hand on the foot of her bed. Why did she have to be the type to think of her past? Her past! Jinx closed her eyes.

"I'm just going to the library tomorrow. That's all," mumbled Jinx.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

The Meeting

Jinx went to the main room. Apparently the Hive Five members stayed up the whole night. Mammoth snoring loudly like a lion. If anyone entered the room they'd thought it rained stupid kids. Jinx glared at each of them. With her backpack on she walked out of the building. Going to another abandon place she went to the restrooms. She dressed in jeans that had girlish sewn flowers on them. She then put on a light blue hoody that had a sparkling butterfly on it. She took off her hairpins that kept her pink hair from going everywhere. She then put on an auburn wig on. This always took her an hour or two just to make herself look like any person minding their own business.

Jinx looked at herself in the mirror. She painted her face with a skin color that would make anyone look dark. The sad thing was that her gray skin would make it look like she was really pale. But then she added makeup on her whole face. Now she looked like some pale girl who was out in the sun sometimes. She then painted her hands and feet. (We'll skip the part of how long it took for Jinx to wait until the paint was dry) She then painted her nails a pearly blue.

She then started adding the final touches. She painted freckles on her cheeks. Then, her least favorite part of disguising herself. Putting on contact lenses. After that she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked just like some innocent girl. Her false blue eyes made her look that way. She then put on some glasses. Rectangle glasses. Jinx was close to laughing out loud. She looked so silly. She looked like a clown. But then again she knew who she was and most people didn't. She then put on bracelets on her wrists. A necklace that looked more like it was homemade.

Before leaving she placed tennis shoes on her feet. Even though she preferred high-heeled boots she still put on the shoes that most average kids wore wherever they went. They were red and white. Jinx knew it made her look as though she didn't know anything about matching. But that was exactly what she wanted. She wanted to seem like one of those nerdy girls.

Most people would have been startled that hardly anyone noticed them. Jinx despite the fact that she felt unnerved by her invisibleness simply walked on. Making several turns she walked to her favorite library. Walking in the library she saw the librarian looking up. She was an elderly woman. Her hair was becoming gray but you could tell that she was a red-haired person.

"Good afternoon, Jasmine," said the librarian.

"Good afternoon," replied Jinx.

"Still refuse to match your clothing?"

"It expresses me," replied Jinx.

"I would have expected you to return this book earlier than today," teased the librarian.

"Oh, you know what's its like. Being a teenager trying to do everything and what not."

"Well I'm glad you returned this book. It's been on hold for awhile."

"You don't usually bring this up unless you're still trying to be my matchmaker," said Jinx narrowing her eyes.

"Come now Jasmine. Every girl should have a charming young man in their life."

"I would if I have the time. But I don't, so why bother?"

"You're not going to be young forever you know."

"You sound just like my aunt. 'You need to go out,'" said Jinx trying to mimic an older woman's voice.

The librarian laughed. There was something about her that Jinx liked. Being aged, Jinx knew that the librarian went through a whole lot of hardships. But the woman's gentile gray eyes were merry. Most of the visitors liked her. She was respectful and no matter who the person was she would always engage into a conversation with them.

"So you plan on checking out another book?"

"I think I might like reading Asian myths."

"Ah, the untraditional is that it?"

"Well, it's not as predictable as some of the other books I've read. Also it's much more interesting."

"Wish most people were like you. Interesting, but you know how some people are. Always want things to be easy."

"Sad but true," replied Jinx. "Well I better get going or I'll never leave."

"You do that," said the librarian laughing as Jinx left.

Jinx walked to several parts of the library. Giving up on trying to pick a book on her own she went to the computers. Typing Asian myths she got several lists of books. There was one book that caught her eye. Writing down the number and letter of the book she went to where it was. She looked up to where the shelves were higher up than her.

Jinx tried to stretch for it. But, being short, she didn't succeed. She tried several times. She jumped trying to get the book. Glaring at the book at though it was taunting her hatefully. She jumped again but just as before failed.

"If you keep jumping like that your bound to make the other shelves fall," said a teasing voice.

Jinx turned to look in his direction. It was a boy with red hair and blue eyes. He had on a mischievous smile. Jinx rolled her eyes. Again she tried reaching for the book she wanted. Stretching to the tips of her toes she still couldn't get the book. Her fingertips could barely touch it.

"Need some help?" asked the guy who was now next to her.

"No, I got it," Replied Jinx still on her toes.

Again she failed.

"Curse my shortness," mumbled Jinx.

The boy laughed. Reached and got the book for her. Jinx took it. She saw that he was carrying the Greek book she turned in.

"I see you like Greek Myths," said Jinx.

"I like Hercules," said the boy.

"Call me dark but I prefer Medusa and Helen," replied Jinx.

"You like the villains?"

Jinx shrugged. "Well it was Zeus fault for not being completely loyal to Helen."

"Name's Wally West," said the ginger haired boy taking her hand and shaking it.

"That's an odd name," said Jinx. "Jasmine Sparrow."

"Who're you calling odd name?" asked Wally. (A.K.A. Kid Flash)

"Because my word is law," said Jinx trying to make her voice deep.

"Mrs. Hails says that you like reading challenging books."

"You mean the matchmaker," said Jinx rolling her eyes.

Wally laughed.

"She said you'd be funny."

"So how long have you known the librarian?"

"She's my aunt actually."

"Oh goody a compliment," said Jinx eyes turning into slits.

"Aw come on. I heard how you two talk to each other. You're like old friends."

"Traitor, you're supposed to say that your aunt has terrible taste in girls."

"I, Wally say such a thing to one of my favorite aunts? Never."

Jinx rolled her eyes. Walked past him. Heading towards the librarian.

"Hey, how 'bout we have lunch?" asked Wally.

"You're asking a girl you don't know well to lunch?" said Jinx.

"Well my aunt talks a lot about you."

The librarian laughed.

"I see you've met my nephew," she said cheerfully.

"You're supposed to tell be to stay away from him," said Jinx whining mockingly.

At first Jinx refused the offer of a free lunch but after the librarian asked her where she had to go that was so important. Jinx's cheeks went red. Then she agreed to have lunch with them. Jinx ate quietly.

"You're way too quiet Jasmine," said Wally.

"And you're way too loud," replied Jinx.

Mockingly Wally acted as though an arrow went through his heart.

"Gasp. I'm hurt," said Wally.

"No you're not. I'm the one hurt. You creatures forced me to have lunch with you," said Jinx waving her hand around the table.

"Is that why you're not eating that turkey sandwich?" asked Wally teasingly.

Jinx glared at him. The librarian laughed.

"You two are a match," said the woman.

"Oh, shut up," said Jinx rolling her eyes. "That nephew of yours should be going out with other girls. Not a nerdy girl such as I."

"Maybe, if you weren't so cute I'd think of going out with other girls," said Wally.

Jinx glared at him again.

"I'm not cute," said Jinx taking a glass of water.

"Yes you are."

"Am not," replied Jinx.

"Then what are you? Ugly?"

"No," said Jinx defensively.

"My point exactly."

"So, since you two know some things about Greek mythology could the both of you tell me about it?" asked the librarian changing the subject.

It was apparent that Jinx knew more about Greek myths than Wally. She told some stories about myths that most people didn't know. Sometimes, Wally would say the characters deserved the punishments. Jinx would passionately tell about how the people who were depicted as the bad guys had just as much rights as the gods to tell them what they wanted.

Wally and Jinx got into a fight on who was the bad guy. Helen or Zeus. For whatever reason while Jinx was telling Helen's point of view. On how Zeus was being disloyal to her and why she did things in a certain way. Jinx realized that Wally was just smiling at her. Jinx knew that he was enjoying the attention she was giving him. Her face went red from that realization. She looked at her wristwatch. Ironically its batteries were already dead.

"Oh my gosh!" said Jinx getting up out of her chair. "I'm late!"

"Late? Late for what?" asked the librarian.

"For a meeting I have to go to," lied Jinx. "It was nice seeing you guys. Better get going."

Jinx raced from the library. She didn't notice that someone was following her. She went to one of the restaurants. It was busy. Quickly she went to where only employees were allowed. She then went out through the back door. The alarm went off. She raced from street to street. Till she reached the part where most beggars were common. Quietly she went into one of the buildings. Taking off her makeup, wig and her clothing. Putting on her villain clothing, she packed everything.

She crawled out of hiding. Her legs were shaking. She shouldn't have stayed out too long. But what made her run so? It was the feeling of being stalked. But after taking off her disguise she felt free. Then she felt an ache that she hadn't felt for a very long time. The wanting to be with other people. Just talk to them. Jinx looked at the broken beer glass. Her reflections on each of them. Her eyes were a darker shade of pink. They always went that dark when she was having a nervous breakdown.

She sighed. No, she could never have a life with people. She chose the hard lifestyle of being a loner. The choice was set three years ago. Jinx remembered that day clearly. She went into the wildlife to be a loner but her want just to be in the company of people persisted until she couldn't stand to be alone anymore. Yet she wanted to be alone most of the time. Jinx shook her head. She was a spy and would always be one. Nothing could change that fact. Jinx looked around. She then went to several parts of the city to disappear to whoever was following her.

Kid Flash…

It shocked him that Jasmine was the pink haired girl. Twice he nearly lost track of her. Finally he caught up to her. Watching her stand in the filthy streets he couldn't help but think that she was delicate. But she wasn't helpless. He smiled. His aunt was right. The girl was smart. The girl's eyes were a darker shade of pink. Almost to the point of turning red. The girl took a deep breath.

She cheeked her backpack. Everything was in it. Jinx. She looked around as though realizing that she did something wrong. She then raced from street to street. Kid Flash didn't have any problems following her. He saw her give a sharp turn on the street. But for whatever reason he knew it was a dead end. He went back to it only to find that Jinx wasn't there. He picked up a rock and threw it down on the ground. She knew he was following her. Why else did she run?

He came back to the library without his uniform. He sat down and sighed. His aunt placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She'll come back again. She never has an overdue book dear," she said softly.

"But how'd you know she was…"

She placed a finger on her lips telling him to be quiet.

"She'll come out in due time. Be patient. I followed her once to the Hive villain school once," she whispered softly.

"Do you think it's possible to…you know."

"She's sharp. I just don't know why such a smart girl like her would wind up with the likes of them."

Kid Flash looked at her.

"It may be possible. But mind you she's stubborn so my advise to you is to be careful."

"I know she's smart," said Kid Flash smiling. "She twisted the stories to her liking. Of making Helen seem like a good guy somehow."

The elderly lady smiled.

"I know. That's why she's fun to talk with. To me it just seems like she wants something but doesn't know how to get it. Yes I do think it's plausible to make her one of the Titans."

"I better get back to the tower."

"You have a good day nephew."

"Hopefully," replied Kid Flash as he sped away.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

The storm

Jinx sat quietly. Near the basement of the Hive Five she listened. There were sounds that most people would miss. Feeling as though she were trapped Jinx decided to go for a walk. Even though it was dark Jinx didn't mind it at all. Jinx breathed in the air. Thunderstorms were coming. She walked on to where she could see the lightening clearly. She went out of the city limits. She looked back.

It was so easy. Leaving the city. Yet there was something about it that called to her. Jinx looked around feeling as though being watched. She went near the hills. It started to become windy. The winds were screaming. Jinx didn't feel alarmed by any of this. While watching, some of the farmers raced into their shelter. Jinx stayed watching the sky.

With each passing minute the thunderheads kept growing and growing. Jinx wore a shirt with a hood on it. She also putted on gloves and sunglasses when she didn't feel like taking the hours to disguise herself. It began to rain.

"Hey aren't you going to get cold?" asked the person that was near her.

Jinx looked over it was Wally. Jinx shrugged her shoulders.

"Nah. People call me crazy for watching thunderstorms."

Wally moved next to her. He looked at the sky then at her.

"Why do you wear gloves?"

Jinx looked down at her hands.

"Oh it's just to gather some flowers without getting my hands dirty. Of course I have to be the odd one."

Wally smiled. Lightening strikes some yards away. One…two…three…four…five…six…seven…eight…nine…ten…

"I wonder how far that one was," said Wally after the thunder subsided.

"About two miles," replied Jinx.

"How'd you know?"

"Well, forgive me if I sound like a total nerd but after you see lightening you start counting. If you reach up to five it's about a mile and as you count higher the lightening is farther away after you hear thunder. I counted up to ten so the lightening was about two miles away."

"Where'd you learn that?"

"I watched some show about weather. Don't ask why but I'm kind of interested in weird things."

"Do you like Greek myths?"

"No," lied Jinx. "The endings are…well there's hardly any good endings. Then again that's life."

"Someone told me that Helen in some ways was the good guy," said Wally looking at the thunderheads.

"Who's Helen?" asked Jinx.

"The wife of Zeus."

"Is she the one that keeps pestering Hercules?"

"What'd you say about not knowing about myths?"

"I've some friends who just love myths. They talk about them 24/7. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah, Helen was the one who kept trying to keep Hercules from entering into the heavens."

"I never thought of Helen being a good guy. Could you explain this to me?"

"I should be heading back to my place."

"You travel safely," said Jinx.

"Don't you need someone to walk you?"

"Well you're being a gentlemen," teased Jinx.

Wally shrugged.

"Well you coming or what?"

"Did I say yes I'd like you to walk me," said Jinx in an annoyed voice.

"You just did," replied Wally taking her gloved hand.

The both of them were silent.

"So, why are you wearing sunglasses?"

"It makes me feel cool," replied Jinx.

By the time they reached the city. Jinx waited near the bus stop.

"I take the bus to my place. Thanks for walking me."

"Your welcome," replied Wally.

The bus came. Jinx paid and took a seat. After some minutes pass Jinx got off the bus. Quickly she headed to the Hive Five building. Jinx then felt as though that sooner or later her team was going to steal from someplace special. But where would they steal? Jinx changed her clothing. Placing her head on her pillow she felt her eyelids growing heavy. She'll find out what place to steal from. For now she needed to get some sleep. The odd thing was that she was dreaming of lightening and the conversations she had with Wally. She smiled at the thought of visiting the library within a month…

Jinx sat there staring at the video that was sent by the Brotherhood of Evil. It was sent to them because, well, the Brain ordered it wanting all the villains to come. But near the middle of the video Madame Rouge said in her own way that she didn't think that children were important enough to be considered part of the villain group.

Despite the fact that Jinx appeared to be a villain she was actually a spy. They called themselves the Shadowed Gang. People would call it spying but Jinx preferred to call it V.A. (Stands for Virus Attack) Rewinding the video again she couldn't help but think. Jinx went to her room. She was shaking with powerful emotions.

She wanted so much to get into some sort of fight. Jinx froze. That desire to fight last year got her involved with Slade and was the reason for her present failures. She couldn't stop shaking. The plan was wonderful. Dangerous but amazing from what Jinx could tell. Pulling out a piece of paper she began to write. With the title: "How to Defeat Madame Rouge."

"My friends have been telling how cruel the Brotherhood of Evil are. They have tried several times to conquer the world. But frankly I see no potential in doing so. After all the stress and nitwits in this world why bother? I have this plan that's so scary even horror authors would have to agree that this is maddening. I want to find a way to defeat Madame Rouge."

"_I will need to fill in the flaws of my idea. I know for a fact that, that old fossil isn't dumb. I will need to find some bait that will get that miserable creature here. It's daring but I think I have a good idea on how to defeat her. But it must be a good sort of bait. Something that the Brotherhood of Evil will want."_

"_I know it has to be one of those goody-goodies, superheroes. But who should be the bait? Not the Titans. They escape too easily. I'll figure out a way in doing so. For now I'll figure out how first to find someone that would be good. From what I've been told Madame Rouge isn't the type to be patient. I think I can find a way to use her impatience to my advantage."_

There was a loud crash. Jinx had to gnash her teeth to keep from screaming at the boys. If there was anything the Hive Five didn't want was an angry Jinx. Jinx curled onto her bed. Every time Jinx got some thrill she would shake for whatever reason. Some people would be addicted to chocolate. Jinx was addicted to fights. After the fight the body would send some chemicals that would make Jinx feel good.

That was one of the few weaknesses Jinx had. The other boys were making more noises. If there was one thing she really hated are boys who acted like little kids. They had short attention span, which for most people would be unnerving. She grabbed her drawing pad and started drawing unicorns.

She began to be absorbed in the drawings. She finished drawing a blue unicorn. Looking up she realized that it was quite. Clap-clap-clap. Jinx opened her door. See-more was standing there shaking. Jinx moved out of her room while closing her door.

"See-more?"

"Uh…the Hive Five was wondering if you had any ideas on what place to rob," said See-more rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm still working on it," replied Jinx indicating that she wasn't mad. "I'll be going out to see if there a good place to break into. I think tomorrow we'll rob something."

See-more sighed.

"Tell the others I'll be back in a few. And don't bother looking for me. We wouldn't want the police force to get some idea," said Jinx coldly.

"Okay Jinx."

It was still raining when she walked out. Luckily Jinx was wearing a raincoat. She had to cover her face from the wind that forced the raindrops into her face. Most people were heading the opposite direction she was heading. Jinx was used to harsh weather. Or as she tried to convince herself that she was tough. Being a girl, as everyone knows, are sensitive to the cold weather.

She walked up some stairs that led to some museum. Going inside she was dripping wet. 'Crap.' Thought Jinx. 'I'm making a puddle here.' She was shivering. Looking around she saw that the place was full of precious stuff.

"Excuse me but the place is closing," said a female guard. "But I'll allow you to stay for awhile. Considering the fact that you're shivering."

"Thank you," replied Jinx in a husky voice.

"Do your parents know you're here young lady?"

"I was heading home. But you know the weather outside," replied Jinx.

The guard nodded.

Jinx walked over to one of the cases. She read the label and the history of the necklace. It was said to bring good luck. Jinx smiled. She couldn't help but like the scarlet color of the gem. She liked history as anyone else but she didn't think that she would want to take something as nice as the good-luck necklace.

Another man came. When he looked in Jinx direction he screamed.

"You're making a mess! Get out of here!" shouted the man.

"Sir, she's shivering," replied the guard, trying to protect Jinx from the man that was coming.

"I don't care. Get her out of here or I'll find some other guard to take your place!"

"I'm going. I'm going," snapped Jinx feeling angry. "You don't need to be such a grouch about it."

"Are you going to be alright?" asked the guard concerned.

"I'll be fine. My home is only two miles away."

Racing outside filled with rage. She looked up to see the name of the museum. Jinx nodded this would be the place. Also, changing her mind, she would steal that necklace. After all, most people who were said to be of the law stole from the commoners. People call it taxation but from Jinx's point of view most of the rich people didn't earn the money they received. Quickly heading the direction that the others didn't go she went from one street to another. By the time she reached the Hive Five building her raincoat was almost to the point of pouring water as well.

None of the boys, as usual, noticed her. She hurriedly raced down the stairs. Her fingers were cold. Puffing warm air on her hands Jinx pulled out the same paper writing down what she knew of Madame Rouge. Then putting the paper up for when Jinx had spare time and in case she had some other ideas. Looking at her room she knew right away that if any of the boys went into her room and read the paper they would think her mad.

She opened a secret compartment of her room. That was near her bedroom door. She placed the paper there. She looked around deciding to place a picture over her hiding place. That, of course, was one of the oldest tricks in the book. But considering the fact that the guys weren't all that bright Jinx thought it would be better than leaving the paper in plain sight.

She walked up the stairs. Then, and only then, did the Hive Five notice her. Gizmo flew up to her.

"Where were you!" shouted Gizmo.

"Out," replied Jinx.

"Where exactly!" shouted Gizmo.

"I was just looking for a place to rob," said Jinx trying to keep her voice from being too icy.

"Oh," said Gizmo. "Hey! I wanna play that game you dreeps."

Jinx shook her head. That was probably the reason why she had the Hive Five made. She could sneak in and out without them noticing and they didn't pay much attention. But that was the problem. There was no one to talk to. When it came to anger she'd talk to Mammoth. Science to Gizmo. Billy Numerous was only a play toy for Jinx. Playing tricks on him and what not. Kid Wicked was the type interested in horror stuff like Jinx but mostly he never talked back. See-more, well you could talk about some things with him but the sad thing was that he wasn't exactly brave when alone.

Jinx shook her head. She knew that she wanted some company. Being a spy you had to be alone till the deed was done. You could say that Jinx was used to hanging around people who were smart and outgoing. She sighed and wrote the place that they were going to rob from. Another thing Jinx hated about life was mood-swings.

Jinx then went downstairs not in the mood for people who couldn't keep up with her when it came to talking about things. She pulled out the myth book to cheer herself up. The thing was that every time she tried to read some words she'd read them, for some unknown reason, as Wally. She shook her head. There was no way she could ever befriend a regular person. She tried that several times and all of them were failures. But still…Wally had something that the Hive Five gang didn't have. The easygoing attitude. Being able to speak what's on his mind without putting an insult in it. Jinx lightly closed the door. Jinx knew she was going through something that almost every girl went through. The wanting of a boyfriend.

Head on her pillow she didn't see any point. She touched her cheek to find it warm. When was the last time she drank? Getting up she went up the stairs to the kitchen to get a drink of water. Cleaning the dishes was one of the things Jinx did. The other boys were too lazy to do that. Jinx didn't mind. It was how she could think in peace besides being in her room.

Closing her eyes. Jinx kept telling herself that she would have to forget about befriending Wally. They were only people who met each other and somehow clicked to each other when it came to talking about things. Nothing more. That's all they would be. Looking over at her shoulder she saw the boys playing video games. But then again Wally was something. There was something about him that was familiar…

"So did you think of a place where we could rob?" asked See-more.

Jinx pointed at the paper with her soapy fingers. She noticed that See-more kept moving pack without taking his eye off of her. She didn't feel like talking. There was no use in talking. Especially when those people didn't understand what you wanted to talk about or what you were trying to say.

'No, Wally and I could never be. I'm a villain and he's not.'

"Aw man! Billy why'd you shoot me out!" screamed the second Billy.

Jinx was back to the real world. She shook her head. Once they stole from that museum she was leaving. But where was she going to go? As soon as she finished washing the dishes Jinx felt a smile crawling on her lips. Where else but to the lair of the Brotherhood of Evil. There she would get all the information for the Shadowed Gang. Then afterwards she would cripple the organization. First she had to act as though she wanted it very badly.

Jinx smiled. She would have to act like a big worthless fan of Madame Rouge. Rubbing her chin from force of habit. In case she didn't succeed in getting Madame Rouge out in the open she would do so in the hidden lair. Thankfully none of the boys have noticed that cold heartless smile that Jinx would have whenever she thought of some-thing…completely shocking.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Odd

Hand on his chin Kid Flash kept staring at the pictures of the Hive Five. Over and over he kept playing the tape that Cy recorded while poising as Stone. On tape Jinx leaped from side to side avoiding anything that was attacking her. In some ways Jinx moved with confidence and grace. A robot that was built to attack anything didn't make the pink-haired girl afraid.

Kid Flash couldn't help but smile. Before the robot could send electric volts at her. Jinx leaped while twirling in mid air sending bad luck. It was a mix of ballad, and martial arts. For whatever reason he enjoyed the part where Jinx finished the test. Turning to Cy with a tired smile on her face.

"How long was that, Stone," asked Jinx on the tape.

"Three minutes and sixteen seconds."

"Told ya I was fast," said Jinx with a smile.

Kid Flash shook his head. That was fast for someone who didn't have super speed. Another tape showed Jinx sitting down writing notes. Her pinks eyes looking like defiant fire gems. Sometimes she'd stop trying to think of something else to say. She was just adorable. Placing her right hand on her chin letting her pointing finger moving as though she were trying to figure out some mystery.

The third and last tape showed Jinx reading some thick book that looked to be about four hundred pages long. Jinx glared at the camera.

"Turn that contraption off, Stone!" said Jinx annoyed.

The camera was still playing. Jinx glared at the camera. Narrowing her eyes. But the rest of the tape showed her ignoring him.

Kid Flash couldn't help but remember the last time he met Jinx. At the time she was somewhat known. But not many people knew her. The first time he met Jinx, Mammoth and Gizmo they managed to escape from him somehow. But there was the second time Kid Flash met Jinx. It was in some bank that was huge and had a full time security.

In the past…

After being defeated Kid Flash was sulking. He'd never been defeated before. Being new to the superhero stuff he always thought that the good guys won. His mentor, Flash, shook his head.

"Okay you got defeated. So what? I've lost plenty of times. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Yeah but people expect you to win," Replied Kid Flash.

"That's because they don't have the same responsibility we have. They don't know anything about saving the world and getting critics saying how bad we are. Part of being a superhero is to learn to except failure in a way that's respectful."

"Yeah sure."

"Hey, cheer up. Things will get better. Trust me," said Flash patting his nephew on the shoulder.

Flash left saying that he would be gone for about a week needing to do the usual superhero stuff. Arms crossed Kid Flash still didn't feel any better. He knew that Flash meant well but there were times where he wished that Flash would be serious.

The alarm went off.

"Finally!" said Kid Flash. "Some excitement."

The camera came on in some bank. It was the pink haired girl. Stealing some money. Stuffing them in a bag quickly. She was looking around knowing that time was precious for her. Kid Flash sped to Canyon's Bank. The girl stopped at seeing someone was trying to block her.

For someone short and delicate looking she made the sack of money seem like a light sack of toys. Placing the bag onto her back like that Santa Clause did. The girl not recognizing charged. He sped and took the sack from her. The girl was the one who let go of the sack and pushed him forcefully.

"You again!" was what the girl said that showed she remembered him.

Slamming the wall. The wind was knocked out of him. The girl raced out of the bank running for all she was worth. Quickly Kid Flash recovered from his shock and raced to where the girl was running. It was easy catching up to her.

Jinx leaped onto one of the buildings. He should've known that was what Jinx wanted him to do. He raced to the top of the building. Looking down he saw Jinx leap onto her feet racing away. He sped again towards her. This time he grabbed her wrist and phased through a tree. The girl was stuck.

Her left hand was stuck inside the tree. She tried several times to get loose from the tree. Kid Flash crossed his arms. The girl glared at him. She heard the sirens coming.

"Crap," muttered Jinx under her breath.

"That's not going to keep you out of jail," said Kid Flash.

The thing he didn't expect was when the girl's eyes glowed. The next thing he knew the medium size tree was on top of him. Looking up he saw the girl rubbing her left hand. Kid Flash tried phasing through the tree but couldn't. He had to stand to be able to do that. Did she know that? The girl walked over to him.

It was a strange moment. The girl looked down at him. Kid Flash expected her to do her worst. The sirens were coming closer. She leaped seemingly diving into the dirty streets and vanished. Flash quickly came to see if his nephew was all right while taking the tree off of him.

After Kid Flash told his uncle what happed. Flash paced around looking thoughtful.

"Yes, it is true she could've finished you off. But why didn't she do it?"

"Maybe it was the sirens that scared her off."

"No, she might've used her powers to keep the police force away. If it was easy for her to force a tree on you it would just be as easy for her to force back the cars."

"But why didn't she do it?" asked Kid Flash.

"Whatever the reason there's something about her that's different from all the female villains I've known. I have a hunch that you'll meet her again."

"When?"

"That I don't know."

**In the Present…**

It was really hard to find a villain that wasn't that well known. It was like looking for a ghost that people have never seen in a haunted house. Or as people like to say "a needle in a hay stack." Three years! Looking for her was hard but then having her reappear was something. Kid Flash didn't know weather to be annoyed or not. She managed to go unnoticed for a long, long time and then come out of hiding.

From what Cy said about Jinx, she was a lot sharper than she let on. But why did she do the things she did? There didn't seem any point for her to stick around with people who didn't have good attention span or were very arrogant. Cy told that she was sometimes arrogant but after going through failures she started acting better towards her peers. The only thing Cy didn't like about her was that she was very guarded about herself. She was one of those that one moment she was all-emotional then suddenly unreadable.

Kid Flash shook his head. This wasn't why he was here. He was here to watch the city and that's what he was going to do.

"Guess I better check and see how the city is doing."

Everything seemed fine. Quiet. Kid Flash shook his head. It was way too quiet. He typed into places to see if there was anything on the cameras. In one of the museums, the cameras were off.

"That's odd," said Kid Flash. "Better check this out."

Kid Flash sped and phased through the museum walls. Looking around he saw that everything was normal. Luckily he looked up at the ceiling just in time. He saw parts of the ceiling being lifted up. Quickly moving to the shadows he was surprised to see who looked through the gaping hole.

She looked around very slowly. Then she pulled her head back. Faintly he heard a whisper saying that everything was clear. Then a short boy was going down by some machine cord. Kid Flash tried his best to hold still and see what would happen. After the boy was done typing the code the rest of the gang leaped down.

Jinx was the last one that landed. Her smile was amazing. It was obvious that she was the leader. Not wanting to give himself away just yet he waited to see what the Hive Five were going to steal. But mostly what was Jinx after? That was something Kid Flash really wanted to know.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

The museum

The night was clear. A starlit night that, as many people have said, looked like diamonds in the evening sky. It was the first day of the full moon. From what Jinx observed there were three days of having a full moon each month. During the silent travel to the museum Jinx and her pals moved from shadow to shadow. Their goal was close at hand. Jinx was the first to climb up the ladder considering the fact that she was fast while on her feet and pretty light. She crawled to the window. Seeing that there were no guards there she smiled. Those fools were depending on technology to defend their precious artifacts. But she knew that what she wanted was one floor below where the gang was heading.

"All clear," whispered Jinx.

It took forever for the rest of the team to climb up. Several times Jinx had to give them the look that said she'd kill them if they spoke, which was mostly at Billy Numerous. Gizmo moved to the glass. Before he could say that it was impossible to enter with the security going off, Jinx as always jinxed the system. She opened the window with her powers. Jinx felt a light memory of so many months of work to perfect that action. When the others left she closed the window knowing that some nosey person might get suspicious about an open window.

But to the boys' disappointment they weren't at the part of the area they wanted to be in.

"Follow me," said Jinx leading the way.

None of the boys dared to say anything. They reached a point where Jinx thought the front part of the museum was at. She gestured for See-more to come.

"Anything with a mummy tomb or a snake cane?" asked Jinx.

"We're standing right near the opening. But there are lasers."

"That's no problem," replied Jinx.

She did the same thing as she did the glass. She jinxed the wood. Careful not to have any part of it go below them. Before any of the boys could say anything. Jinx placed a finger on her lips. Jinx listened. From what she could tell there were no guards there. She then lifted the wood board carefully.

Jinx checked to see that the coast was clear and moved aside for Gizmo to lower himself. He started working on the desk that would open the museum. Jinx knew she was shaking with excitement. Thankfully she managed to keep cool.

"Well Gizmo?" said Jinx softly.

Gizmo flipped over, "Easy. Security system stinks."

He quickly typed the "secret" code. He smiled at his achievement while the computer said "Access Approved."

"Check it out," said Gizmo gesturing for the others to come in.

Jinx leaped last as the others cleared away for her. Smiling, just as she always did, whenever things were going smoothly.

"Gold, jewels, priceless artifacts. Way better than the mall. Hive Five rob them blind."

All the boys looked eagerly at everything that caught their attention. Jinx couldn't help but compare them to puppies. Each of the boys were claiming their prizes. Jinx looked over at Billy Numerous who was talking to several sets of himself saying to grab some of the Egyptian jars. Jinx couldn't help but feel like using her cold sense of humor.

"You know what they put in those things," said Jinx feeling her wicked smile spreading. "Mummy guts."

The four sets of Billy Numerous looked into one jar and shivered. Just the reaction she wanted. That Billy didn't figure out who had pulled so many tricks on him. Then again he was a nitwit. She looked over to where the necklace was.

"This is what I came for."

Hand flowing over the protective case. Lightly taking the scarlet jewel. Jinx couldn't help but feel pleased.

"Wait isn't that necklace suppose to bring good luck? And if you're all about the bad luck?" Said See-more with a question mark in his green eye.

Jinx started to feel annoyed.

"It's just a dumb legend," said Jinx lightly pushing him aside.

When everyone got their prizes. Jinx started moving towards where the guys entered.

"Don't you think we should use the door," said Mammoth.

Jinx looked behind her lifting her right eyebrow.

"Yeah, the alarm hasn't set off," said Gizmo.

"It would be better to go back the way we came," said Jinx coolly.

"But then these will be damaged," said Billy Numerous, indicating their prizes.

"Kid Wicked can place them above us," said Jinx pointing at the ceiling.

"Aw, come on it's not like someone is gonna catch us or nothing," said Gizmo.

Jinx rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Alright, but I still think someone should at least place the board back where it was," said Jinx.

Seeing that Kid Wicked took care of that problem. Jinx feeling as though they should get out quickly, opened the doors. Jinx breathed deeply. It felt good to get out of the stuffy museum. It seemed as though the team was finally going to keep their prizes.

Jinx heard some buzzing noise. A blur of red and yellow went past them.

"Whoa! Did you see that?" said See-more

Second time the blur person came back. See-more and Billy Numerous lost their prizes. Jinx felt surprised. The blur came a third time. It or whatever it was messed with Gizmo and Mammoth. Jinx tried to look for it to see where it came from. The blur thing came towards her. Before she could move. The blur went right past her. It managed to carry some heavy wind with it. Jinx opened her eyes. 'Crap.'

She wasn't carrying the necklace. But she was still holding something. Lifting it up she saw a rose. 'A rose? Where did it come from?' Before Jinx could figure out where it came from the alarm was going off. Breaking herself from the trance she shouted for the others to run. Most girls weren't able to run faster than guys, but Jinx ran for all she was worth.

The team barely made it to their hide out. Jinx heard police sirens passing by their hideout. She sighed.

"They're gone," said Jinx.

The others sighed. Before any of them spoke Jinx glared at each of them. She looked at Kid Wicked.

"Can you move this whole place somewhere else?" she asked. "The police are going to look at each building one by one."

Kid Wicked nodded. He then vanished. Then within a blink of an eye came back. He pointed outside. Jinx came out first. Seeing that they were on an island. Jinx turned.

"Very impressive Kid Wicked," said Jinx.

Kid Wicked only shrugged. Looking around Jinx knew that everything could work. Four Billy Numerous went and started playing video games. Mammoth went to the fridge to see what was to be eaten. Usually Jinx would've gotten onto him about making a mess after she organized the food. Gizmo and Jinx were trying to figure out who the speedy person was.

Gizmo while typing stated that he thought it was the Teen Titans.

"It can't be. They're still fighting the Brotherhood of Evil. And Titans East were called back to Steel City," said Jinx still trying to picture the speedy hero that the camera caught of him.

As far as Jinx could tell the speedster was a guy. But the face was barely discernible. She looked at the rose. She knew it came from somewhere. It came from him, possibly. But why would anyone give her a rose?

"I wanna know who did this. I wanna find them. And make them pay," said Jinx making the rose wilt.

Her cold fingers were lightly crushing the rose. Sending bad luck into it. Like other flowers it wasn't tough enough. 'Nothing but a fair weathered flower.'

"Somebody has a boyfriend," taunted Gizmo. "Somebody has…wahhh."

It was one thing to tell Jinx she wasn't the boss of them. It was another for someone to say she had a boyfriend. She made the chair that Gizmo was swinging in cripple under his weight.

"So we got busted. So what's the big deal? We get busted all the time," said Mammoth, obviously finished with eating, for the moment.

"We didn't just get busted," replied Jinx. "Whoever did this was messing with us."

She looked at them. Jinx's patience was running thin. They didn't get it. Even a little kid would get it. But did Mammoth or Gizmo? Nada.

"How do you expect the Brotherhood of Evil to take us seriously if this keeps happening!" shouts Jinx.

She made up her mind. No matter what she would, one way or the other, meet with Madame Rouge and fight her. The Hive Five was holding her back. It took all her strength to keep herself from jumping on one of the boys and fighting these weaklings.

"Humph. Brotherhood of Evil," said Billy number one.

"All they those old guys talk about is taking over the world," said Billy number two.

Billy number three laughing, "Brain in a jar."

Billy number four, "Talking gorillas."

The only reason he knew animal names was because Jinx spent a whole week reading about animals. It was a year ago. Jinx was still irked about getting defeated by someone who could shape-shift into animals. After being bailed out of jail, Jinx spent the rest of the year studying animals, martial arts, planets, and read books of horror and sci-fi. Why? To feel as though she would get back at the Titans someday.

"Boooring," said Billy number two.

"I don't even know why they care about us," said Billy number one.

"Maybe the Brain sees some potential."

None of them got it. About being special. That perhaps they could do more than rob banks, and other "small" villainous things like that.

"I don't know why I hang around you nitwits," said Jinx feeling more and more annoyed.

Of course the alarm went off. Jinx feeling enraged about being ignored went to her room while Gizmo listed what was to be stolen. Jinx heard him. A guarded car with gold. Three jewelry stores and a taco stand. Didn't they get it? With a speedy hero out there, there was just no way they could easily rob from anywhere.

She went back upstairs when the others left. She typed the museum name. Went to the cameras. There was something about the fast moving guy that was familiar. At normal speed it looked as though within a blink of an eye everything was returned. She made the camera move slower. Her eagle eyes spotted that the person had ginger hair. Moving her finger to her chin she sat and thought for a while. How many people did she know who had red hair? She turned off the computer. Whoever it was must be in her records somewhere.

She went to her room. Moved the picture that hid her paper of how she would fight Madame Rouge. She used that place to put records Jinx thought would be important later on. Lifting a clear plastic box with folders in it. She opened it looking through the folders from picture to picture. She then found a plastic bag. It had ginger hair. Jinx took out the folder.

"But this was three years ago," said Jinx looking at the article.

There was a picture of a boy with a disfigured mask on. There wasn't a smile on his face when he was next to the famous Flash.

Jinx took out her paper. Thankfully she wrote what happened. She then read the paper she wrote three years ago.

"Gizmo, Mammoth and I were close to getting caught at the Steven's Museum. Some speedy superhero, more like a sidekick, tried to stop us. I had Gizmo and Mammoth get out while I distracted the speedy guy. He has ginger hair as far as I could tell. His uniform looks like it was something he quickly put on in a hurry. No, I should say that he quickly got his mask which was really pathetic."

"_It was thanks to that ginger-haired loser that I was able to find out how Jerald Steven got all his loot out without being caught in the act."_

That was the end of the paper.

"So that ginger haired one's back?" said Jinx smiling.

"I don't usually hit girls," said the boy in the mask.

"Yep, that's him alright. Hmm. Perhaps I could catch him and tell…nah, just catch him and perhaps he'll be enough to get Madame Rouge to come."

Jinx took a nap knowing that she would need all her wits to be able to make her ideas come to life.

Later on she woke up. Finding that she still had the place to herself she went on the computer again. With the cameras still on she found that there was a record of the ginger haired speed hero standing still talking to the police.

"Yup, same loser," said Jinx, turning the computer off.

She went back downstairs. Jinx wasn't in the mood to listen to how the other Hive Five members were defeated, not yet anyways. Hopefully, things would turn out better. Jinx closed her eyes. Sleep claimed her.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

Rotten luck for Hive Five

See-more and Kid Wicked…

Floating around See-more started looking around for that truck that held pounds of gold. Looking down he spotted it. With a wicked smile, picked he up his Walkie-talkie.

"I see with my big old eye a truck full of gold," laughed See-more.

Kid Wicked looked over at the truck. He leaped in front of the truck. The driver shocked at the sudden appearance of the person tried to stop the truck. Kid Wicked vanished. While he disappeared the truck flipped over with a screeching halt. The driver moaned as he climbed out of the vehicle.

The back doors opened. Kid Wicked was holding several bags. See-more had a big smile looking at the piles of gold.

"Pay day!" said See-more.

But then the gold was put back in the truck. All the sudden a tornado was made. Both See-more and Kid Wicked were lifted off their feet. The only thing that was clear to them was the fact that first they were in the air and then falling into the ocean. Both of them coughed from having salt water in their mouths.

"Uh…what just happened?" asked See-more.

Kid Wicked shrugged not knowing what happened.

Kid Flash…

Speeding to check on the city wasn't hard to do. But mostly he went to the museum to see if any of the members came back. From what he could tell the guards hadn't received any unwanted visitors. He sped in every direction.

It was by pure luck that he looked up and spotted a floating giant pink eye. He shivered.

"Man, I wouldn't want to work with him."

He sped up to where he thought the Cyclops was at. Without warning a heavy truck was twirling around out of control. The driver came out shocked but was all right. Kid Flash looked to see if Jinx was with them. To his disappointment she wasn't. But the villains were trying to get the bags of gold. Kid Flash shook his head and sped towards them.

Gizmo…

With a huge grin on his face, Gizmo was pushing a cart full of computers, TVs, and other things that Gizmo thought would be great for his collection. In the COOK store there wasn't anything on the shelves. All bare.

Almost close to the exit it seemed as though things were going his way now. But within a blink of an eye all his toys vanished. He turned swearing he saw some blur going past him. Everything was being placed back where it came from.

"What the…" said Gizmo.

Then at the corner of his eye he saw someone next to him. The person grabbed him and dumped him into the cart.

"Hey!" shouted Gizmo trying to get loose.

Then Gizmo was forced out of the store screaming for help.

Kid Flash…

Looking into the windows he saw in the store that the little dwarf was trying to take all the computers. Crossing his arms he waited to see if he was with anyone. From what he could tell the little guy was using a machine to help him get the things he wanted. Even moving around with four tall mechanic legs.

'Doesn't that kid know to pay attention to what's going on around him?'

For a short guy it was easy to see that he was able to push all the heavy stuff without much effort. But Kid Flash wasn't in the mood to let the little guy go with his prizes.

Billy Numerous…

In the skate gym there were teams getting ready to play hockey. One team staring intensely at the other team in red. Before the man could blow his whistle for the game to begin Billy Numerous slid on the ice.

"Billy Numerous owns the ice!" shouted one Billy.

Everyone was trying to skate away. Another Billy Numerous blocked an unfortunate boy from escaping. All that Billy did was laugh. Then he pulled the scarlet shirt over the boy and whacked him with the hockey stick.

"Hey lookie here Billy. I stole one of them…ice sweeper thingies," said another Billy.

"I'll race you Billy!" said the third Billy.

"Whoa!" screamed one Billy from being forced into the net.

Like a quick flash all six Billy Numerous found themselves in the net.

Kid Flash…

At the Titans Tower before Kid Flash could get on the computer to figure out where some of the other Hive Five members were. The phone was ringing. Quickly answering the phone.

"Titans Tower. Kid Flash speaking," said Kid Flash.

"There's a villain in here!" shouted the man at the other end.

"Whoa, take it easy. What does this villain look like?"

"Calls himself Billy Numerous," replied the man.

The man gave him the address of where the villain was.

"I'll be there in a few," said Kid Flash. "Anyone else with him?"

"Besides six guys looking like him no," replied the man calming down.

Kid Flash raced to one of the buildings. Before he could ask a boy that was dressed in a hockey suit, the boy pointed to the building.

"He's in there," said the boy trembling.

"Thanks," said Kid Flash racing into the building.

Mammoth…

He walked out of the small grocery store. Bending down while leaving the building. He looked at his snack like it was something priceless. Opening it carefully so not to crush it. Before he could bite into it, it was gone. He knew it was the speedster that his pals talked about.

"Hey! I paid for that!" shouted Mammoth waving his arm angrily.

Kid Flash…

"Man, where is that girl?" said Kid Flash after finishing the chocolate bar he took from the giant guy.

He looked around. The city was quiet. It annoyed him that he hadn't seen the pink haired girl after the museum. When was he going to see her? It was obvious that she knew that she wasn't going to beat him. Or maybe she got embarrassed at the rose he gave her. It was just harmless flirting.

"Guess I'll have to wait and see if she'll come out."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

Planning

Jinx got up and went into the main room. She was close to laughing when she saw dripping wet See-more and his partner Wicked Kid, Shivering Billy Numerous, Mammoth who was clearly irked, and Gizmo trying to untangle the electric wires of his machine. After finding out what happened to each of them she started to smile. While the guys were talking about the speedster, being really annoyed the he kicked their butts. Some of them were asking questions. Mammoth crushing a trash can.

"How do we squash him?"

As Jinx moved closer to them. At first she thought she would say 'I told you so' but thought better of it. They'd just wind up arguing. And besides the boys wouldn't bother listening to her.

"We should've stayed home," said Gizmo, irritated.

"We should be thanking him," said Jinx, smiling devilishly.

Jinx was in a slightly good mood. Finally these guys would pay at least some attention. But of course they were confused.

"Don't you get it? This is our chance to impress the Brotherhood of Evil. We catch this do-gooder, and turn him in. They might even offer us membership," said Jinx, feeling as though she was coming closer to getting at Madame Rouge.

"What's wrong with the way things are?" asked Billy one.

"Billy's right we don't need a bunch of old goats getting into our business."

"Yeah. Who needs 'em," said Gizmo.

That was the last straw! Jinx's hands were turning into fists.

"Suit yourselves! But when I'm playing in the big league and you're still robbing from parking meters. Don't ask me for any favors."

The door closed on her. Of all the nerves! Jinx walked away angrily. But then again she was planning on leaving them anyways. Why bother sticking around? They didn't care if she disappeared for a whole day. She wanted to fight Madame Rouge, badly. But she had to capture that speedy fellow. Jinx froze. That was it! It was all so simple. She just had to find a way to get the guy. Maybe bring him to her other lair. Tell him her plans on how to defeat the Brotherhood of Evil. From what Jinx knew of speedy superheroes they could phase through walls so that wouldn't be a problem. If he couldn't escape when the time came to release all the superheroes and defeat Madame Rouge…well Jinx would figure something out.

Jinx shook her head. 'Don't go ahead of yourself Jinx. First you gotta, if possible, have that guy agree to an alliance with you.' But first she'd have to get him to come to her. That was something that could easily be done.

It was easy to walk into the museum. Staying in the shadows she checked to see what she was up against. Two soldiers. Jinx heard them talking. One of them was the female. The voice was the same one from guard who tried to help her earlier. The other was a male guard talking to her about the strange girl.

"I never did like that man. Forcing that girl out in the rain like that. Shish," said the male guard.

Jinx nodded to herself. She was only going to knock the guards out. She walked forward. The guards obviously never saw or heard of Jinx, walked towards her. Still she was going to be nice to them even though they were on opposite sides. Sending bad luck they instantly went out. Both of them fell off the stairs. Jinx walked towards them. Checking with her eyes she knew they weren't injured. Quickly she checked their pulse with her middle and pointing finger on their wrists. First guard. Normal. Second guard. Normal.

That was easy. She walked towards the necklace. 'Any minute now.' It was apparent that whoever the guy was, told them of one of the villains trying to steal the necklace. 'Looks like someone was trying set some bait to get me to come,' said Jinx to herself. She walked up the stairs. 'Easy.' Jinx stopped. 'Too Easy.'

"Need a little luck," the voice, a little too loud, said.

Having sensitive ears Jinx jumped and turned towards him. Yep, the same guy who tried to stop her from stealing the Steven Museum.

"It's only a myth. Who're you?" said Jinx, feeling slightly annoyed.

"Do they call you kitty girl?"

"Kid Flash," replied the ginger-haired boy, speeding to another part of the museum. "Fastest boy alive."

"You suppose to be a good guy or something."

"One of the best," replied Kid Flash, looking at his gloved hand.

"Well, aren't you gonna take me to jail?" said Jinx, folding her arms.

"I thought maybe I'd get to know you first," said Kid Flash, walking towards her.

Some parts of his face was hidden by his mask. Except for the eyes. Jinx rolled her eyes. Blue eyes. She looked back at him. 'Didn't that guy learned not to get close to me?'

"Why do you hang around those losers? You know that team of yours is only holding you back," said Kid Flash, leaving some space for her.

"I know that what I keep telling…" Replied Jinx, but then realizing that she was giving too much away. Folding her arms again. "What you know?"

"I know you're too smart for all this."

"Oh, is this the part where you try to convert me? Make me see the error of my ways. Forget it you're wasting your time," said Jinx, wanting to see what this guy would do.

"When you're as fast as me time is what you got plenty of."

He vanished. 'What the-' Kid Flash came back with a funny hat and a bag with a tower on it that meant it came from Paris.

"What some," he said in a French accent.

'Well, that's unexpected.' Jinx was surprised. She knew some of the speedy heroes were fast but not that fast. 'I wonder,' thought Jinx.

Turning closing her eyes, "It's too late for me anyways."

"It's never too late," replied Kid Flash.

"What about the Hive Five? They'd come after me."

"Let me worry about them."

Turning, "Where will I go?"

Placing her hand on her forehead looking dramatic.

"What will I do?" she asked then looking down.

Kid Flash smiled. He got the message. She was trying to see what kind of guy he was.

"Trust me," said Kid Flash, holding his hand out.

Jinx was somewhat surprised. Would she dare? Have a total stranger become part of her plot to cripple the Brotherhood of Evil? Yes. Jinx moved her hand towards his. Looking at him, she saw a triumphant smile on his face. Would she trust him? Before she could answer her own question she heard some footsteps coming their way. Jinx knew it was the rest of the Hive Five. 'Oh crap. Not now.'

She looked down at his hand again.

"On second thought nah," said Jinx, sending bad luck at Kid Flash.

He was forced back to where Mammoth stood with his arms folded. The rest of the Hive Five surrounded him. Jinx walked down the stairs. Kid Flash stood up. He looked at her direction. Obviously shocked.

"For someone so fast you're a little slow," said Jinx, placing a hand on her hip.

"Who's the loser now?" said Gizmo floating down in front of Jinx.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

The Capture

Kid Flash looked around stunned. He looked at Jinx again. She tapped her foot quickly as to indicate for him to run. Being surrounded Jinx knew it would take him a while to figure out what she was trying to tell him. Jinx stopped tapping her foot. 'Come on you blockhead move,' said Jinx knowing her telepathy wouldn't work. She shifted her eyes but apparently Kid Flash missed it.

"You're about to become a speed bump," said Mammoth, cracking his knuckles.

Kid Flash smiles, "Only one problem with that big guy. You have to catch me first."

'Predictable,' thought Jinx rolling her eyes. Kid Flash knocked a few of the Billy Numerous out of his way. Then he went to Mammoth. Jinx shook her head. Teasing wasn't going to work.

"Missed me. Missed me again. No, over here," said Kid Flash, taunting Mammoth.

"Catch!" shouted See-more, throwing his eyeball at Kid Flash.

Jinx slowly moved away from the battle. Always whenever they got into fights with one superhero, they'd surround him till he was lead to Jinx. Rubbing his head, Kid Flash saw Gizmo heading towards him. Gizmo pressed one of his buttons and out came something that looked like chewed up gum.

Jinx picked up the sign that warned about wet floors. Looking around she saw a good place to move without being seen. Hiding the sign she looked over to see how the battle was going. Running faster and faster but not moving anywhere was Kid Flash. Jinx then moved over to where Kid Flash near the corner of his eye could see her. She started moving her fingers in a circular motion. Jinx smiled when Kid Flash stopped for a moment then made a sharp turn. Gizmo lost control when the sticky stuff wrapped around him. Screaming, like a little kid, was helplessly tossed in one direction. Kid Flash made another sharp turn, which broke the sticky stuff that glued him to Gizmo.

Turning he saw five Billy Numerous coming towards him. Like lightening Kid Flash sped away. Jinx watched impressed with how things were going. One Billy Numerous moved before Kid Flash could get there. Billy started multiplying. Jinx only watched as the two acted as living mazes.

"Run, run, run as fast as you can. You can't catch me…um…what was it…ah I'm Billy Numerous."

What surprised Jinx was that Kid Flash managed to get away from Billy Numerous. Following the blurry form Jinx saw that about a dozen of Billy Numerous was trying to block him by making a pyramid. Jinx quickly moved so to avoid being seen. Still eyes on the battle it seemed as though Kid Flash was winning.

Kid Wicked appeared. Slamming Kid Flash forcefully. Moving into several places Kid Wicked managed to keep him where he wanted Kid Flash to be. Jinx tilted her head wondering what were the boys up to. For one thing it wasn't what they usually did whenever fighting a superhero.

"So what are you psychic or something?" asked Kid Flash.

Kid Wicked pointed at the side of both of them. Looking at where he pointed Kid Flash saw See-more. Red rays coming from his eye.

"Nah we just checking your heat trail dummy," said See-more, sounding like he was going to laugh.

'Oh now you start taking my advice and start using your brain,' thought Jinx folding her arms. 'Blockheads.'

Kid Flash was getting ready for the worst. Mostly expecting See-more to throw another eyeball at him.

"Mammoth now!" shouted See-more.

Mammoth appeared. Jinx moved then stopped wondering what would happen. Of course Mammoth crashed through the walls and grabbed Kid Flash. He started crushing him with his arms.

"I didn't know you cared," said Kid Flash, nearly out of breath.

Nether the Hive Five or Jinx expected what Kid Flash did. Using his speed to rub against his foe, Mammoth's arms started to burn. Roaring from the pain Mammoth released him. Kid Flash knocked some of the others. Jinx started moving forward. Cat-like is what people would've thought if they saw it. Kid Flash stepped on a little puddle of water and slipped.

Giving a sound of surprise as he landed. Jinx was very close to him. He tried getting up. Sensing that someone was above him he looked up.

"Oh, did I move this?" said Jinx, moving getting ready hit Kid Flash.

Before Kid Flash was knocked out he saw some faint glow around Jinx's eyes. After seeing the glow he was gone. He didn't feel the board that hit squarely on his face.

It was several hours before Kid Flash woke up. The Hive Five were too busy thinking of ways to torture Kid Flash to notice that Jinx went in and out of her room several times. Seeing the Kid Flash was looking around in his cage. Jinx smiled.

She knew too well that the cage couldn't hold Kid Flash. But she thought things through. She walked near the cage. Tonight was going to be interesting.

"Looks like you caught me," said Kid Flash, as though he went through this a million times.

Jinx became serious. Looking around her she knew that none of the others caught the clue. Yes, it was pretty evident that she was going to leave them. No doubt about it. Being around people who were like little kids was something that Jinx had lived through. She had enough of being around immature teens. She didn't mind them goofing off here and there, but when it came to business they could never be serious.

"Yeah we caught you," said Billy number one.

"And when we're done with you we're gonna…we're gonna…what're we gonna do with him?"

Irritated that the boys hadn't listening again. She sighed.

"I thought we discussed this already," said Jinx.

See-more, "I say we brainwash him and make him steal for us."

Jinx folded her arms. She knew none of them were going to listen to her. 'Why am I with them again?'

Mammoth pushes See-more aside, "Let's put him up for ransom. He's gotta be worth millions."

Jinx rolled her eyes. Ransom was a bit old. Kid Flash yawned.

"I say we take him apart and see what makes him tick," said Gizmo.

Jinx saw Kid Flash vanish then return with a sandwich.

"I told you we need to call…" said Jinx interrupted before she could finish with what she was going to say.

"Now don't let them spoil our fun," said Billy number one.

"Yeah let's hang him on the wall," said another Billy.

Jinx feeling annoyed didn't hear the rest.

"Don't I get a say in this?" asked Kid Flash with his mouth full.

Everyone looked at Kid Flash. 'Chips!' thought Jinx feeling the urge to cover her eyes. Or at least slap her face. She started looking at the title of the bag. 'Mammoth's. For the love of Pete!'

"Hey, how'd you get…those are mine!" said Mammoth, taking the bag and the chip in Kid Flash hand.

'Okay, I'd like to see what else happens.'

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. If you're called the Hive Five," said Kid Flash, counting them. "How come there are six of you."

Jinx folded her arm not bothering to answer.

"Cause…it sounds cooler," said See-more.

"This is boring. We're gonna watch wrestling," said one of the Billy Numerous.

"You dweebs better not hug all the sofa," shouted Gizmo.

The rest of the guys went to the television. Jinx glared at them but closed her eyes. Placing her hand where she felt her headache forming. 'Man, this is just not my day. With this headache anything can set me off.'

"Not much of an attention span do they?" said Kid Flash looking at them.

"You have no idea-stop that! Who do you work with?" said Jinx feeling irked.

Getting up smiling, "I work alone these days. You got a nice place. Very secret lair."

"Quit changing the subject," snapped Jinx.

What was he saying. Not a good hiding place? I can tell where this place is?

"Does it bother that all those guys never listen to you?" asked Kid Flash.

Jinx feeling curious walked closer.

"Why are you so interested in me?"

"There's something about you that's different. I think you can do better."

Jinx taken off guard was surprised. She tried to say some things but couldn't.

"Could I get some mustard? This looks a little dry."

Jinx looked at the sandwich. 'Crap. Even blockheads will figure out that he's capable of getting out.' Jinx's eyes glowed pink. The sandwich exploded into several pieces. The food landed mostly on Kid Flash's face.

"Have your fun. In a minute you'll wish you were never born," said Jinx.

'Get the clue already. L-E-A-V-E!'

Kid Flash simply wiped away the destroyed parts of the sandwich.

"Oh right. You wanna see what makes me tick," said Kid Flash.

"You're an idiot," said Jinx irked that this guy didn't get the clue.

Then again most guys who were teasing never seemed to get any important clues anyways. Turning around heading towards to the computer.

'Hopefully this is a big enough clue for him.'

"I'm turning you in to the Brotherhood of Evil," said Jinx.

"You're joking right?" said Kid Flash smiling.

Jinx started typing the address to where the Brotherhood of Evil would answer.

Kid Flash's smile fades, "You're not joking."

Jinx looks up. This was one step closer to getting Madame Rouge to come out. How will she act? Like someone who didn't know what she was doing, wondered Jinx.

"Jinx you don't want to get mixed up with them."

Jinx smiles. 'At least that's one clue he does get.'

"Watch me," said Jinx, turning back to the computer.

"You're making a mistake," said Kid Flash.

Was he actually serious? Jinx looked at the reflection on the computer. Yep, he was serious. Hopefully he had enough sense to leave. Now how would she keep the other Hive Five members busy?

"This is a reserved frequency," said Madame Rouge on the screen. "Who are you?"

Jinx had to control herself to keep from laughing. This wasn't the time to laugh like a nut case.

"Madame Rouge. I'm Jinx."

'Just keep acting like a simpleton. It'll work it's charms,' thought Jinx to herself.

"First of all I'd like to say I've been a big fan of yours since Junior High Academy," said Jinx. 'Now the final touch.' "And I-I-I"

"You are wasting my time," said Madame Rouge curtly. "What do you want?"

Jinx smiles, "We've captured Kid Flash."

Madame Rouge took the bait.

"Did you? I would not expect him to be detained by amateurs. Listen carefully. What is your name?"

"It's Jinx. J-I-N-X."

"Jinx, you will not feed him. And I trust you have him in a level four containment?" said Rouge as though she really wasn't enjoying the conversation.

"Naturally," replies Jinx knowing that lying would be the only thing that would bring Madame Rouge out.

"Very good. I am on my way."

'That old fossil took the bait! My acting lessons have paid off!'

"Yes! What'd you think of that?" says Jinx turning to the cage.

Empty. Jinx slightly surprised gasps. 'Well at least he got the message.' She looked over at the rest of the gang. She tried very hard not to smile. Now she knew what she could do to keep the gang from meddling with her plots.

"A lever four containment field! Are you out of your stinking mind!" shouts Gizmo. "That's hard even for me."

Jinx's headache was the one thing that made her mad.

"I don't care. You're gonna make one. Now," said Jinx making it clear that she meant business. "We have to get him back. Do you have any idea how bad it's gonna be when Madame Rouge shows up and we don't have him."

"Bad for you maybe," said one of the Billy.

The second laughing, "Good one Billy."

Jinx now had an excuse to show how much she really didn't like them. Grabbing their cloths she drew the two Billy Numerous close.

"You were the ones that said he couldn't get out," said Jinx.

Now everyone knew that Jinx was not in a good mood. Turning to See-more.

"And you were the one who said you'd keep an eye on him."

Pushing the other villains aside like a person would to toys.

"If Madame Rouge doesn't make things bad for you I promise I will."

Just when everyone was close enough to obeying her. The lights went out.

A blur of colors went by.

"He's still in the building!" said See-more.

"And his speed is tearing the place apart!" shouts Gizmo.

Jinx watched as Kid Flash raced from one place to another. What didn't help were the sounds of damaged devices, which made Jinx's headache worse. Kid Flash raced past her.

"I don't care what it takes. Split up and catch him," said Jinx. Seeing that no one was moving she shouted, "Now!"

They all moved. Jinx glared at See-more. He was one of the few who could tell that Jinx was having a headache from the way she was acting. Quickly using his eye for x-ray vision.

"Kid Wicked he's in the power plant," said See-more.

Jinx started to calm down. Hopefully, Kid Flash can keep the others busy while she took matters into her own hands.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

Is that really Jasmine?

Looking at her he couldn't help but think that she looked better in the dark than in the light. In the dark she looked somewhat like a feline with beautiful glowing eyes. But here in the Hive Five lair she looked as though she had never seen any sun for several years. Her hair didn't look smooth and flowing.

After the Hive Five team left to watch their show. Kid Flash noticed that Jinx was rubbing her forehead. 'If these guys give her a headache why doesn't she just leave them?' Remembering what Robin told of how he got one of the villain's sidekicks to join them. He knew that he would have to her talk.

"He treats you bad," said Robin in his containment field. "He doesn't even like you."

After Robin finished telling that story. Kid Flash asked several questions.

"Is that how you made the techno guy join you?"

"You have to sound like you care. They're like people who've never been treated kindly. Or have been around people who seem to understand them," replied Robin.

'That's what I need to do,' concluded Kid Flash.

"Not much of an attention span do they?" said Kid Flash.

"You've no idea…" replied Jinx stopping when she realized that she was talking to him.

'That's a start. Hopefully she'll continue,' thought Kid Flash.

"Stop that who do you work for?" said Jinx.

Getting up. He knew he was smiling. Even though it wasn't a good idea to mess with people who were having a headache, especially super villains, he still had to keep her talking.

"I work alone these days," replied Kid Flash. "You guys got a nice place. Very secret lair."

Most villains weren't good at hiding their secret lairs. 'Maybe Jinx was the one who persuaded the guys to move the lair out in the wilderness.'

"Quit changing the subject," said Jinx, showing that she was getting annoyed.

"Does it bother you that none of those guys don't listen to you."

Kid Flash saw that she knew what he meant. He knew that she was curious.

"Why are you so interested in me?" asked Jinx.

She was taking the bait. (Yeah I know. Both were thinking the same thing but the hooks were on different people. Jinx getting Madame Rouge was her plan. Kid Flash getting Jinx to talk was his way of getting her) He then said his opinion. Obviously she was surprised by what he said. Lifting the sandwich to tell her that they met at the library.

"Could I get some mustard. This looks a little dry."

Jinx looked at the sandwich. Her eyes narrowed then glowed. Kid Flash saw that while her eyes were glowing pink that she was looking at the others making sure they weren't paying attention. The sandwich blew up. 'At least she knows that I can get out.'

He was surprised when she started acting negative towards him. 'I'm not letting that get me down.'

"Oh right," replied Kid Flash. "You wanna see what makes me tick."

Jinx had one of those looks that girls give when they were annoyed that someone didn't get some sort of clue they gave people.

"You're an idiot," said Jinx, turning towards the computer.

After she said she was going to turn him in to the Brotherhood of Evil. Kid Flash was shocked. This couldn't be the same girl that talked about Hara so passionately. This couldn't be the same girl who said that sometimes there were good guys who made themselves seem like the bad guys. 'Can I still change her mind?'

"Jinx you don't want to get mixed up with them."

"Watch me," replied Jinx with a cold, cold smile.

'What on earth is she thinking!' Hands on the bars. Shocked at what he was seeing. He never would've believed another superhero that said that Jinx turned them in to the Brotherhood of Evil. But there he was. The action. Jinx who disguised herself as Jasmine was turning him in. But she knew he could escape. Or did she?

"You're making a mistake," said Kid Flash trying to get her for the last time.

While Jinx was talking to Madame Rouge he noticed that when the elder woman asked her how he was contained Jinx looked over her shoulder. Did he see worry? Then it struck him. She was trying to tell him to leave. All this time she knew that he could and would've escaped. There was a chance that he could get her to join them. He didn't hear the rest to find out what had just happened.

"Well Jinx. You got a lot of guts."

Speeding around trying to figure out where her room was. He found it. Looking around he found the Asian myths book. She was Jasmine. Why else did she act so…passionate about certain things? He saw the bookmark. Opening the page he moved to the part where the main character was trying to get his prize. He used several people to distract the bad guys while he sneakily took the prize. He closed the book. That's why Jinx was hanging around those losers. She wants something very bad. But what? It had something to do with Madame Rouge. But then he wasn't exactly sure.

"No, she's planning on being Rouge's apprentice," moaned Kid Flash.

He sped to where the rest were. He heard Jinx say that she wanted him captured. 'She wants them busy,' thought Kid Flash. Her pink eyes were darker. At first Kid Flash couldn't move. Wherever her pink eyes went it seemed that he followed them as though under a trance. 'It's her headache. That's why her eyes are darker.'

He sped from one place to another. He pulled the equipment from their positions. The lights went out. He sped to where the rest of the Hive Five were. He broke the computer board. Raced from one place to another. Slowing down when he saw that Jinx's glowing eyes were on him. Yes, she did look better in the dark. Even though she couldn't see him clearly her pink eyes were following him wherever he went.

He went to the power plant. Pleased that he saw that his speed paid off. Feeling something cold move next to him he moved. That weirdo was trying to hit him.

"Someone should but a bell on you," said Kid Flash, avoiding being hit.

Using the weirdo's powers to help destroy everything else. He smiled when he saw that the dude realized what happen.

"Thanks for the help," said Kid Flash leaving the room.

He found Gizmo working on something. Speeding next to him he couldn't help but use his sense humor that he got from his mentor Flash.

"Ooh, what's you making?" asked Kid Flash.

"Oh you'll find out," said Gizmo with a wicked smile.

Kid Flash's smile grew wider when he saw Gizmo freeze. Turning towards him. Gizmo screamed from surprise. Taking one of the screwdrivers.

"Just need to borrow one of these," said Kid Flash, speeding to several places destroying the strange devices.

He felt sharp stings of pain at his back. Electricity!

"He's in the workshop!" shouts Gizmo. "He's in the…never mind."

Kid Flash felt both annoyed and irked that this punk knew or discovered his weakness. Making a small cage around Gizmo. He sped out of the room. He knew that there had to be a garage around here somewhere.

After all the Titans told him that Billy Numerous had an addiction for cars. He found the garage. Apparently two Billy Numerous came.

"Our vehicles!" shouted the two of them.

Kid Flash made sure that all of the cars were damaged. 'Man, I like cars as much as the next guy but man all these cars!' thought Kid Flash as he phased through the wall.

He heard Mammoth coming. Going to the television wires he made sure that the image was food. He was close to laughing when he heard Mammoth say, "Ooh, pie."

'Now to get at Jinx,' said Kid Flash feeling daring.

He heard Jinx shout, "That's my room!"

Kid Flash knew she'd come. Going into her room he spotted something under the pillow. It was a drawing pad. 'I wonder what she draws.' He flipped some of the pages. The first three were mostly about scenes that weren't real. 'Nice art. I should give Jinx a compliment.' He flipped another page. A unicorn. Flipped another page. Unicorn. He skimmed the pages. Unicorns. Kid Flash smiled. He heard the door open.

"I never took you for the unicorn type," said Kid Flash.

Looking up he saw that she raced from the top floor to her room. Sweat. But why notice sweat? Her skin was shiny. 'Whenever she's wet her skin looks like shiny metal.' Thought Kid Flash. Sending bad luck at him, which he easily dodged. Her desk was destroyed. He moved to the shelf. Her bad luck waves destroyed that too. He smiled when he jumped onto her bed. 'Soft yet firm. I'll keep that in mind when I ask her to join me.' Her bed was destroyed as well.

He sped towards her. It wasn't his fault that he made wind but Jinx quickly closed her eyes. Placing her hands up to defend her face. 'She looks cute when she getting ready to defend herself.'

He sped faster not wanting to stay and see how she would react. He heard her scream. When he reached to the third floor he heard her scream. 'Whoa I better stay away till she cools off.' He made a wrong turn. His mouth opened when he saw the dead end. He skidded to a stop. Turning to get ready to run he saw three of the Hive Five coming.

"End of the road snot-brain," said Gizmo, pointing his device that held electricity in it.

"You do realize I can vibrate my molecules through solid objects," said Kid Flash doing just that.

"Later," said Kid Flash, racing out of the building. Smiling with triumph.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

Not now

Jinx knew that her eyes were a depressing shade of pink. Even though she didn't put much of herself into the room she still felt a tang of pain of having destroyed something that was a part of her destroyed. The desk, shelves, bed, and paintings were what she made with her own hands. They weren't much but they were something.

"This is the worst day ever," said Jinx, still feeling her headache but in another part of her head.

She knew the others were looking at her. Then the door opened. 'No not now,' thought Jinx knowing deep in her gut who it was. Looking behind her she saw Madame Rouge. Billy Numerous screamed and jumped behind the sofa. Jinx didn't feel any strength to yell at him. She would have to put on her shell as best as she could. Acting like something useless.

"I have come to collect the Kid Flash. Where is he?" said Madame Rouge.

The rest of the Hive Five raced behind Jinx. They were shaking. Jinx felt mostly dead. If someone had thrown a knife at her and it hit her arm…well Jinx wouldn't have screamed in pain. Just looked at it then back at her attacker. Jinx knew they were shaking.

She placed a sad look on her face, "He got away," said Jinx softly.

She looked at Rouge then at the others. She knew that she would have to be the one standing. Nothing about her shook with fear.

"You let him escape. I should've known this would happen. Never trust children," said Madame Rouge shaking her head.

"We'll find him," replied Jinx. "We'll get him back."

"You have already proven to be incompetent in that regard," said Madame Rouge coldly. Turning her head. "This place is an embarrassment."

"It was Kid Flash! He trashed the whole place," Said Gizmo.

"Silence!" shouted Madame Rouge.

All the others jumped at the outburst from Madame Rouge.

"Yes ma'am," said Gizmo.

That was the first time he ever acknowledged anyone in authority. Jinx not wanting the rest to get anymore shouting began to take role again, reluctantly.

"Just give me one more chance. I won't disappoint you," said Jinx knowing that she sounded desperate.

"You hope to impress me don't you? Perhaps someday you wish to be like me."

Jinx knew that there was going to be an insult after this. She forced herself to make a small smile.

Madame Rouge started to laugh.

"Most unlikely. I will capture him myself," said Madame Rouge leaving.

After Madame Rouge left, Jinx started to feel scared for Kid Flash. Her anger and hurt somehow vanished. She knew that she was able to tolerate any sort of pain Madame Rouge might throw at her. But she wasn't so sure for Kid Flash. Weather she liked him or not she had to get him away from Rouge.

"We have to find Kid Flash before she does. It's the only way to prove that we're not completely useless," said Jinx to the others.

None of them were willing to go. 'Well, at least this is what I wanted. To go against her alone.' She went into Gizmo's pack.

"Then I guess I'm on my own," said Jinx, patting Gizmo on the head.

She knew that Gizmo knew that she wanted something big. She sensed some sadness from him. They both knew that changes were coming. Jinx walked out of the building.

There was a full moon. 'Just like three years ago.' Looking up she realized it was the same day that she, Mammoth and Gizmo tried to steal from the Steven's bank. There was this sudden calmness that overcame her. She started to walk again.

"Jinx," said a familiar voice.

She turned to see See-more. It was so odd. Each of the boys were (as mentioned in the earlier chapters) somewhat a part of her.

"I'll help you find Kid Flash so long as…"

"As long as I don't ask you to fight him or Madame Rouge," said Jinx understandingly.

"How's your headache?" he asked.

Jinx gave a small smile. A lot could be hidden from this guy but when it came to pain See-more was the type to be able to tell if someone was in pain or not.

"Its better. Come on we best not dawdle here," said Jinx, heading one way then stopped. "We best split up. We'll cover more ground that way."

See-more nodded. He started floating. Jinx quickly turned and walked away. That was the only thing that freaked her out about See-more. But she never wanted the others to know. She would never hear the end of it. But then again she wasn't going to stay, anymore than was necessary.

While Jinx looked everywhere for Kid Flash she couldn't help but feel some dread. There were times where she could see people from her past. Way before she met Gizmo and Mammoth or the others. She looked at the full moon as though trying to get some strength from it. Then she raced on. The only thing she could hear as she raced from place to place was the pounding of her heart. Jinx knew that there was going to be a big change in her life. What it was she didn't know.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

The Fake Jinx

The moon was reaching its peak. A shadow of a girl with pigtails was walking to one of the banks. Kid Flash followed the girl smirking. At least she was alone. What was she up to? The girl was looking left then looking right.

"What do I have to do rob a bank?" said Jinx.

Speeding next to her, "You'd do that for me? I'm touched," said Kid Flash crossing his arms.

"You're not very smart are you?" replied Jinx tartly.

"No need to be rude. It's not like I'm afraid of you or anything."

"Oh, I'm not the girl you should be afraid of," replied the girl changing shape.

Madame Rouge, "I am."

Kid Flash stepped away. Madame Rouge!

"And you should be very afraid."

Kid Flash tried racing away but didn't make it as far as he wanted. Madame Rouge with her elastic fingers grabbed him pulling him back. Of all the places to grab him at, it had to be one of his legs.

"Whoa!" was all Kid Flash could say before he hit one of the buildings.

"You like playing games. This game is called stay alive!"

Kid Flash was flung to the air. 'Stay alive?' His eyes popped out seeing that Rouge's hands were heading towards him. He leaped out of her fists. Quickly Kid Flash escaped.

"Don't count me out lady," replied Kid Flash making a tornado.

Kid Flash couldn't believe what he saw. First Madame Rouge stretched far, far back but then was back in her original spot.

Seeing that Madame Rouge was getting annoyed moved before any of her punches could get him. 'Man, why didn't anyone tell me she was tough to beat!'

He looked left then right. Kid Flash started to smile thinking that he outran her. Looking forward he skidded to a stop. Astonished that Madame Rouge was in front of him. She delivered a powerful punch. Flying in the air. Landing headfirst the rest of the body later. Getting up Kid Flash held his head. Moaning.

Before Madame Rouge could hit him he started speeding around her hoping that trick would work. The next thing he knew he was wrapped tightly. He tried getting loose. Madame Rouge smiled. 'Don't think so.' Kid Flash started using his speed to heat up Madame Rouge arm.

Kid Flash smiled. That trick always managed to work. Madame Rouge tried to punch him but missed. Making her hands giant claws wherever Kid Flash went. Kid Flash tried going one way but found a chicken fence made out of Rouge's fingers blocked him. He started to get annoyed with Madame Rouge.

"You cannot win," said Madame Rouge.

"I still have a few tricks left," replied Kid Flash going through several walls.

Kid Flash leaned against one of the walls panting. He looked up. Eyes wide.

"When you tire your powers fail and I will finish you," said Madame Rouge.

Kid Flash raced away. Dodging every punch Madame Rouge sent at him. Not watching where he was going he slammed into a building. Madame Rouge was coming. Trying to get up he swung from side to side. Madame Rouge gave a look. Kid Flash tried hitting the ground. Madame Rouge was knocked off her feet.

He sped past Madame Rouge. Kid Flash knew his speed was failing him. Looking around he saw the storage door and despite being tired went in. With some effort he closed it. Then went among some of the boxes hoping that Madame Rouge would have a hard time finding him. But there was some doubt about that. But he had to get his energy back somehow. Then he heard the door collapsing. Who was it? He tried making himself smaller hoping whoever came in wouldn't see him. At least he could see who they were.

Author's note: Yeah I know more like Lightspeed. The next chapter will be like that only a little more distinctive. Later.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen

Weak points

"Twenty meters to your left," said See-more.

Jinx looked and saw Kid Flash going into one of the sheds. The door closed. 'At least he's alive.' Though Jinx feeling a touch of guilt for not catching him first. 'That woman probably took my form which was why he was easy to get.'

"Thanks See-more. I knew I could count on you."

She walked up to the garage door. She saw her shadow. There was a memory of when she joined the superhero middle school. She looked at her shadow a lot. She was a sidekick. No one had any respect for her then. Her eyes glowed. The door collapsed into many pieces. She took a deep breath making sure but aside her memories.

Walking in the cool building. She looked around. Nothing. But she heard someone gasp. 'Yep, he's in here.' She moved to where she thought she heard the sound. Her shadow grew larger.

"Jinx. Are you, you?" asked Kid Flash.

Jinx saw fear in his azure eyes. She waved her arm, seeing that he was ready to jump for cover. Sending bad luck waves she unearthed a pipe that sent water out forcefully.

"It's you," said Kid Flash sounding both relieved and nervous.

"You made me look like a fool," said Jinx, arms crossed.

Kid Flash moaned. To Jinx he looked like an animal that had been running from a predator. Or even a feared hunter.

"What's the matter out of gas," said Jinx feeling some of her anger returning. Him making her destroy her room.

"For now," replied Kid Flash. "I'll have my strength back in a minute."

"I'm not going to give you a minute," snapped Jinx pulling out the device.

"Why do you want to be like her?" said Kid Flash.

Jinx wasn't sure why she felt she could talk to him. She didn't want any of her emotions to show on her face. She pulled down the device.

"I'm bad luck. Good was never an option for me," said Jinx. "At least with the Brotherhood of Evil I can be somebody. I'll get respect."

'What am I doing. This guy hasn't been through what I've been through. Accused of things I didn't do…and being rejected for being me.'

"You don't need to hurt people to feel good about yourself," said Kid Flash looking into her pink eyes.

There was nothing to be said. Lifting the electric device she set it off. Kid Flash screamed from the pain.

"And that's only level one," said Jinx feeling cold again.

The wind made the world seem at least friendly. Jinx only moved a level lower. Kid Flash moaned. Jinx knew that he wanted to say thanks but couldn't. She walked outside. Madame Rouge was there. Jinx did the silly acting. Looking at Rouge she knew that the woman was mad.

Her cheeks stung from the rubbery slap. Why wasn't this new?

**A flash of a memory…**

As sidekick she was assign to one of the popular guys. They started dating…

"I wanted someone to look up to. I thought you were cool," said Jinx realizing that she was letting parts of her memory control her.

"Life is full of disappointments. You are one of them," replied Madame Rouge.

**A flash of a memory…**

After finding out her boyfriend was cheating her. She confronted him.

"I thought you cared about me," screamed Jasmine.

"You!" replied the russet haired teen. "You're a sidekick. You're a disappointment."

Jasmine ran out tears in her eyes. The boy tried to stop her. Jasmine punched him.

"I swear one day I'll make you wish you were never born," said Jasmine turning and running away…

"Now hand him to me," said Madame Rouge.

Jinx looked over at Kid Flash. 'He does care.'

"Get him yourself," said Jinx destroying the device.

"Thanks," said Kid Flash racing away.

"You miserable…" said Madame Rouge.

Jinx's eyes glowed white.

**A flash of memory…**

After Jasmine discovered that she had bad luck powers. She went to find where her ex-boyfriend was. He was with another girl. Jessica. She was a popular girl at the middle school. Jessica's powers was to make things appear and become real.

Jasmine knew what she was going to do. The only person she told this secret to was her friend Roxanne. Before she left the school grounds Roxanne shook her head. She was telling her, begging her not to do what she was going to do.

"I'm sorry," mouthed Jasmine. "I can't live like this anymore."

Where did Jasmine get such boldness? That night she didn't know. But she walked towards them. Her ex glared at her. Jasmine knew he was letting her know that he wasn't going to accept her, even if she cried. That was just fine.

"I'm not the disappointment. You are," said Jasmine voice covered in malice. "I don't need you."

"Hey, loser. This is my moment here," said Jessica tartly.

"Yes it is," replied Jasmine, sending bad luck waves at their most powerful point.

Her waves were white. Jessica lost her powers. Jasmine knew it was forever.

"Who's the loser now," hissed Jasmine.

She vanished in the fog. At the corner of her eye she saw Roxanne and another girl following her. They both were sidekicks who had their powers kick in. They were leaving as well…

Madame Rouge was forced to the ground. Jinx walked close to her.

"I don't care who you are. Nobody messes with me," said Jinx.

**Flashback…**

Jasmine never saw Roxanne or the other girl again. Now becoming Jinx she would never return to Cove City. What was the point of coming back if no one cared about you…?

Jinx forced all her memories back. This time making sure that they were all locked up tightly.

"Hmm. We'll keep in touch," replied Madame Rouge.

Madame Rouge left.

"Is she gone?" asked See-more.

"Yeah," replied Jinx.

"The research lab has some new computers. Steal one get one free. You in?"

"Nah, you go on ahead," replied Jinx.

"Right. See ya," said See-more.

Jinx walks away.

"Goodbye," whispered Jinx.

Jinx sighed. She was free. Free from all the idiots she made herself put up with. She was able to give Madame Rouge some idea on how powerful she really was. But what was really the benefit? Jinx stopped. She could still feel the heartache she went through years ago. It was such a long time ago. Yet Jinx never told anyone what happened except Roxanne.

She felt a light breeze pass her. She looked up knowing that there wasn't any wind. Looking around she didn't find or see anything. Moving forward she felt the same breeze again. This time she looked down. There it was. A vase with just one rose in it.

She bent down. Glaring at the flower. It was the same red flower that her ex gave her. The same flower that made her drop out of the superhero middle school. Her memories coming back, even the ones she wanted to forget. But there was something different about the flower. 'So much for keeping my emotions locked up.' Jinx lifted the flower.

Someone else that wasn't her ex gave it. Someone who might actually care about her! But then again, there were loads of guys who pretended to care. Shifting her eyes she saw Kid Flash racing away. Jinx felt a warm smile grow on her face. The kind of smile she hadn't worn for a long, long time. Picking up the vase, still holding the rose, Jinx walked into the shadows.

'This is going to be an interesting year,' said Jinx to herself. 'A very interesting one.'


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen

Leaving Was the Reply

Kid Flash raced from place to place.

"Man, where'd she go," muttered Kid Flash.

He kept wondering why he ran off. He should've stayed with Jinx. When Madame Rouge was getting ready to strike her. But he gave her a rose. Should that count for something? Kid Flash froze. Yeah, he had his energy back but he still felt tired. Kid Flash didn't want to go back to Titans Tower. At least, not until he found Jinx.

"Looking for someone?" asked a voice.

He turned to see that it was a cop. Kid Flash sighed, shaking his head.

"You look like you've ran into walls," said the cop.

"You might say that," replied Kid Flash. "I better get going."

Kid Flash sped off. Where could that girl be? He skidded to a halt seeing some of the Hive Five members stealing computers. Kid Flash couldn't help feeling disappointed. Jinx wasn't with them. The cops came.

"Let's get out of here!" shouted the short guy.

The rest of the Hive Five left. They got into some car. Before the cops could reach them the car vanished. Kid Flash knew that there wasn't anything he could do. He sped off.

"Let's see, if I were Jinx where would I go?" said Kid Flash to himself.

He snapped his fingers. The speedster raced to the Hive Five lair. He opened the door. Looking around he couldn't help but smile. The gigantic computer was busted and so were other things. He sped to several rooms. At last, he raced to Jinx's room. Should he just phase through? Or knock first?

Kid Flash decided to knock. No response. He phased through the door. Looking around he didn't hear anything. Then he heard a soft sneeze.

"Jinx?"

At the other side of the bed he saw a pillow thrown at him. Kid Flash dodged it. Yep she was in here. He saw her gray hand grabbing a pillow. He kind of expected that one to be thrown at him. Instead she took the pillow. Another sneeze.

Kid Flash looked over at the other side of the broken bed. Jinx's face was completely covered by the purple pillow. He had to admit it did make her look cute. He walked over and sat besides her.

"Guess things didn't turn out the way you wanted?" said Kid Flash.

Jinx grabbed her purple pillow. She sneezed. It was really cute because she made a small animal sound. "Chew!" But after Jinx sneezed the pillow exploded. The white feathers went everywhere. Including Jinx's face.

Without thinking he started removing the feathers from her face. Jinx grabbed his wrist and forcefully tossed it aside. Kid Flash crossed his arms.

"Your room was nice. A lot better than the other rooms I went to," said Kid Flash.

Jinx shrugged, getting up. Removing each feather from her face and hair.

"So…what're you going to do now?"

After Jinx placed all the feathers into a small pile. She looked around.

"Besides getting back at you? No idea," replied Jinx.

Jinx kept rubbing her forehead.

"You okay?" asked Kid Flash.

Jinx sneezed again. Bad luck waves hit the pile of feathers. Then a small fire started. Kid Flash stumped out the fire. Jinx got up on her feet.

"Of all things!" said Jinx, stomping up the stairs.

She stopped and sneezed again. This time it sounded like something that was someone coughing. Kid Flash followed her feeling concerned. Would the stairs collapse on her? Amazingly it didn't. Opening a closet door, Jinx pulled out two boxes. She started pulling out several bottles and putting them in some random order. Then she started throwing bad luck waves at all the bottles. Of course they all exploded. Poor Kid Flash was busy dodging the sprays of glass.

Jinx glared at him. She crossed her arm.

"What do you want?"

"I was just checking on you," said Kid Flash. "Do you always explode something?"

"Have to," said Jinx, who somehow managed to get a broomstick. "Otherwise I lose control of my powers."

"Need some help?" asked Kid Flash.

"No," replied Jinx. "You know what. I'm not cleaning this mess."

"Where are you going?" asked Kid Flash.

"Leaving," replied Jinx.

Kid Flash smiled. Jinx still holding the broomstick whacked Kid Flash on the face. He got up only to find that Jinx vanished. Moaning he knew that he wasn't likely to see her for a couple of hours. He jumped on his feet. She was heading towards the library. She had to be. She never turned in a late book, according to his aunt.

Kid Flash barely reached the library before he saw "Jasmine" walking out. He sped off taking off his costume. Then he ran towards where Jinx was. He followed Jinx wondering what she was going to do. So far she didn't attack any banks, malls, and other places even though she walked by them. Kid Flash could tell that Jinx was tempted to rob from some of the places by the way she looked at one the stores for a few seconds then walked on.

Jinx managed to go past several people without being noticed. There were several times when a group of people walked by, Jinx simply went through them. They didn't even notice her! He knew that if he tried doing the same thing Jinx did, he'd wound up bumping into people.

Jinx took several turns. Did she suspect that she was being followed? Kid Flash saw her look at some windows. Oh crap! His reflection showed that he was following Jinx. He then recalled some of the places that could show reflections. Jinx walked on. She took several more turns. Then Jinx looked over at her shoulder.

Like lightening she raced across the street. The amazing thing was that she got through before any of the cars came. And then, it seemed as though the city was telling him to stay away from Jinx. It took forever for Kid Flash to cross the street. But he managed to lose her again. He then went to his place. Putting on his costume he sped to the Hive Five Lair. Jinx wasn't there. But there was a note. Opening it, it said.

"Nice try Kid Flash.

J."

Kid Flash felt as though she really was gone. Kid Flash looked around. There had to be someplace she'd go to before leaving Jump City. He sped from one place to another. Nothing. He went back to his apartment.

He found everything in his room in complete turmoil. For a few seconds the only thing Kid Flash could do was stand there gaping at the mess in his room. He quickly cleaned up the mess. He found out that all his video games, comics, and other valuables were missing. He looked around and found only one game toy. He looked at the score. There were two scores that he never had been able to make. He looked at the first one. Jinx. Still shocked he looked at the second score. Ha, ha, ha.

Kid Flash then sped to the Hive Five place. Jinx was sitting on one of the sofas watching a TV show. She must've fixed the thing or he somehow missed it. Jinx looked behind her. Then she turned off the TV while still looking at him.

"That wasn't funny," said Kid Flash.

"Told ya I'd get you. You didn't even set off your alarm," replied Jinx.

"Where are all my stuff?" said Kid Flash.

"Take a wild guess," said Jinx, turning the TV back on and changing the channels.

Kid Flash tried taking the remote. Jinx tossed the remote to her right hand.

"In your room?"

Jinx rolled her eyes. Kid Flash got up and raced away. Of course his stuff was outside her room. Everything was in trash bags. When he sped off with his stuff and came back to the lair. Jinx was gone, again!

Man, it was getting really annoying. He was late as it was, trying to help the Titans stop the Brotherhood of Evil from taking over the world. Kid Flash had a theory that if he had Jinx join on the Titan's side they'd be able to defeat the bad guys. Speeding in random directions he found nothing of importance. Kid Flash looked everywhere. Where the heck was Jinx?

"Do you ever give up?"

Kid Flash looked behind him to see Jinx glaring at him. He realized that he went by her several times. She wasn't in her witch uniform. He crossed his arms.

"No," replied Kid Flash.

Jinx rolled her eyes. She started walking. He followed her. This was really dull, but Kid Flash wasn't going to risk losing her again. Jinx looked behind her.

"Why are you still following me?"

"Because you didn't answer my question."

"Hello! I'm bad luck," snapped Jinx.

"I know."

Jinx groaned and continued walking. Jinx went into one of the restaurants. She took a table that was far away from a window. She sat down. Kid Flash sat across from her.

"You do realize that I'm not leaving till you answer my question," said Kid Flash.

"Which was?" said Jinx.

Kid Flash looked at her for a long time. What the heck did she mean by "which was?"

"You asked several questions. One, what am I going to do? Two, you okay? Three, need some help? Four, where are you going? So which question are you talking about?" snapped Jinx.

"Man, you got some memory, Jinx," said Kid Flash, laughing.

Jinx crossed her arms. Kid Flash took a deep breath. He was trying very hard to seem serious, but there was still a smirk on his face.

"I'm asking if you're going to join the Titans," said Kid Flash.

Jinx leaned back. Placing her hand on her forehead. She then shook her head.

"How come?" asked Kid Flash, curious.

"I've been a villain for a long, long time," replied Jinx. "And sometimes I'm a secret spy, when I'm paid well."

"So, there are plenty of people who were villains who later became good guys," said Kid Flash. "I never would've guessed you did some spy work as a hobby."

Jinx looked at him.

"I don't think it'd work out," said Jinx.

"Aw come on. Have you ever tried being a good guy?"

Jinx lifted one finger.

"Once. That was way before I got my powers."

"What'd you try doing?" asked Kid Flash.

"I had some relatives who were superheroes," mumbled Jinx. "I was a sidekick."

Jinx picked up a napkin and started sprinkling salt and pepper. Kid Flash noticed that one of the waitresses was shaking. Jinx looked in her direction.

"Just having a conference," said Jinx.

The waitress walked away. Jinx shook her head.

"That's another reason I wanted to be a…villain."

"You mean scaring people," said Kid Flash feeling annoyed that Jinx enjoyed the waitress being dead scared of her.

Jinx shrugged, "As long as they don't bother me I don't bother them."

"Hmm-mm," said Kid Flash.

Jinx glared at him.

"Hey, there are people I don't bother."

"Like?" said Kid Flash.

"Farmers and people who do backbreaking work," replied Jinx crossing her arms.

"Why those guys?"

"Farmers are the ones who make food. I don't want to be the reason for people not farming crops anymore, thank you very much. As for the other group…people who do dirty jobs that are low paying and down right filthy. I kind of respect them, cause I would never do those kinds of jobs."

"So everybody else you bother."

"Some people need it," said Jinx. "I'm outta here."

"Where're you going?" asked Kid Flash.

Jinx looked at him for a long time.

"Leaving," said Jinx going through the kitchen.

People started screaming.

"Fear me I'm a demon," shouted Jinx.

Kid Flash raced into the kitchen only to see that Jinx's foot came out of the windows. He raced to where the window was. Jinx wasn't there. Kid Flash then slapped himself on the face. Duh, he should've phased through the wall! He sighed racing to his apartment.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen

Fine!

Racing through the streets. Jinx climbed up one of the tallest towers. The cars that were moving, people were going home to have supper. Even though it was still daytime Jinx couldn't help but wish that it was dark again. She moved into a shade. She slid down to a sitting position.

She kept wondering why the guy kept acting as though he cared. That night Jinx thought he cared. But as time went by she began to think that she was losing her sense in what direction she was going.

"I'm out of my mind," mumbled Jinx.

'Besides, I vowed to never be a good guy.'

Jinx looked over the streets. She saw a flash of red and yellow blurring by. Jinx's heart skipped a beat. She forced herself away from the side. She opened the door that led to the stairs. Walking in she closed the door.

"What the heck is the matter with me," said Jinx. "I don't even know the guy."

She started walking down the stairs. She stopped. Closing her eyes she could just see herself wondering what it'd be like, just once being a good guy. She shook her head trying to dismiss the thought. 'You're being a fool Jinx. You know better than being all trusty of some complete stranger.' Quietly she reached several of the floors. Opening the door to twenty-ninth floor she saw some business guys working on some computers. They were all too busy in their work. She could easily walk by them without them noticing a thing. Jinx closed the door.

That was another reason for not being a good guy. Day after day you start forgetting what life is really like. You're basically programmed to take orders no matter how different you want to be. Jinx walked down to twenty-fifth floor. The other reason for joining the Hive was because they got better education than a law-abiding citizen ever would. Yeah dumb people are easy to control but what'll happen when things get out of hand?

Jinx continued going down the stairs. She reached the bottom. Opening the door she saw a guard standing near the front door. Was she in the mood to run away and get caught by a cop? Jinx closed the door. No she wasn't in the mood for that crap. She went one more level. She then went to one of the windows. Climbed down one of the ladders.

Jinx had nowhere to go. Looking she saw Titans Tower. She shrugged and started heading towards it. Why not? No one was there. Besides she needed a place to stay at that didn't remind her of the Hive and the world being close to being under the hands of the Brotherhood of Evil.

By the time she managed to get to the tower it was near dark.

"I just had to be cautious," mumbled Jinx.

She bad lucked the security system and walk in. Jinx crossed her arms. The place looked the same as when she entered it last year. She walked upstairs and reached the main room. Jinx couldn't help but feel weird at being inside her foe's place. The worst thing was that it was really, really quiet.

Opening the fridge to see what was there to eat.

"You've got to be kidding me," said Jinx, slamming the fridge shut.

Their food was still out of date. How on earth do they not get sick? Cy may've been the reason considering the fact that he was a good chef. But out of date food was something that Jinx wouldn't touch, even if she was famished. Jinx went through all parts of the kitchen. She did find a cereal box. But it was mostly flakes. Jinx pulled the box out. It was better than nothing. She then got out a plastic cup. Filled it with water. Started eating the cereal without milk.

She kept looking around. Well, this wasn't so bad. At least they had a cool computer that also acted like a TV. The sofa looked as though it would be a good place to sleep on. Finished with her "meal" she put the bowl and cup in the sink. Walked around to see if there was anything that she could use to sleep while still being in their place.

She found a sheet and a pillow in a closet storage. She changed her cloths into a shirt that was way too large for her. If people saw her in it they'd have thought she was wearing a dress that was a hand-me-down. Walking back to the sofa she curled on the sofa to get some sleep. For about an hour she stayed up thinking over what happened. The last thing she was thinking of was when Kid Flash looked into her eyes. She fell asleep dreaming of redoing her life. Being the hero that would've been but never came to be.

Kid Flash…

His alarm went off. Moaning Kid Flash got up. He looked at his room again. It was amazing. Jinx somehow figured out where his was staying at, for a while his smirk was still printed on his face. For whatever reason he didn't delete Jinx's score. She outscored him twice. She must've been really good at playing video games.

He put on his costume. He then sped to Titans Tower to see if there were any cameras that showed that Jinx had been someplace he didn't check the night before. Everything looked normal. He typed in the password. The machine made a weird sound.

"What the?"

He typed in the password again. The machine made another weird sound then it let out some smoke. Kid Flash scratched his head wondering what was wrong with the thing. He phased through the door. Sped up to the main room. He nearly laughed. Right on the sofa was Jinx with her hair down sleeping. Quietly he walked over. He saw her uniform neatly folded. And her high heeled shoes close to the sofa.

Kid Flash shook his head. Now he understood why the darn thing wasn't working. He was about to lightly shake Jinx so she'd wake up. But he couldn't. She was just adorable. The way she was sleeping. Looking around he thought it would be best if he started cooking breakfast.

Jinx…

Jinx knew that the sun was rising. She opened her eyes thinking that it would be nice to watch something beautiful. She got a whiff of something cooking. Cooking? Jinx got up on her knees and looked behind the sofa. Kid Flash was cooking pancakes. 'Of course.' Jinx rolled her eyes. Pulled the sheet over her head.

Jinx tried to pretend that she was sleeping. Even though she didn't see what was going on she heard Kid Flash whistling. Did he know she was awake? Jinx pulled the sheet off her face. She looked over to the stove. Kid Flash looked her way. Did he have to have that smile?

"Morning Jinx," said Kid Flash. "Pancakes?"

"Three," replied Jinx.

"You don't eat a lot do you?" asked Kid Flash.

"I just eat till I'm not hungry," said Jinx, getting up folding the sheet.

Kid Flash gave her a weird look. She looked down at herself. She was wearing a shirt, as mention previously, was way too big. It looked more like a dress than a shirt. Jinx walked over pulled a chair and sat down. Jinx knew Kid Flash was looking her over. She ignored him. Picked up a fork and started eating.

Kid Flash…

What she was wearing surprised him. A huge shirt that was what obtuse people wore. The thing he didn't like about the shirt was that it made her look like a little kid. Jinx looked different with her hair down. And she had good manners when it came to eating.

"What's so funny?" asked Jinx, looking at him with disapproval.

Kid Flash shrugged. Jinx narrowed her eyes. Went back to her last pancake. Kid Flash grabbed her plate putting it in the sink.

"I can do that myself," said Jinx annoyed.

"I know. I'd just like to do things just to do them."

"You could trash the place then clean it up again," said Jinx.

"Ha, ha," replied Kid Flash.

Jinx got up. Went to the sink. She started washing her hands. The other thing Kid Flash didn't like about the shirt was that it reminded him that he couldn't wear a loose suit like Jinx could. Was Jinx reminding him of this? No, she didn't know him that well. Jinx went to the sofa to pick up her cloths.

"The restroom…"

"I know," snapped Jinx. "I've been here before. Or have the Titans forgotten to mention that?"

"Nope. They never mentioned that," replied Kid Flash crossing his arms.

Jinx shrugged. Walked in the hallway. Kid Flash followed her to see if she really did know where the restroom was. She walked in the restroom. 'Okay, she wasn't lying when she said that she knew the place.'

Jinx came out in her uniform. She glared at him.

"Now what?"

"Have you decided whose side you're going to be on?" asked Kid Flash.

"Again with that question," said Jinx rolling her eyes.

"So why are you here?"

"Cause," replied Jinx.

"Cause why?"

Jinx glared at him for a long time. Kid Flash froze thinking that she was going to send bad luck waves at him. Instead she moved towards him then away quickly. He took a step back. She could be fast when she wanted to. Then Jinx twirled and walked away. Kid Flash followed her. She plopped on the sofa.

Kid Flash crossed his arms. Jinx picked up the remote turning the TV on. She changed the channel to where people were only speaking Spanish.

"You speak Spanish?"

"Some, but not fluently."

"Como te llamas?" said Kid Flash.

"Soy Jinx. No más español."

Kid Flash moved next to her. Jinx glared at him.

"What?"

Jinx rolled her eyes. She looked at the TV show that was on. Kid Flash knew that the girls were arguing over some guy. Jinx shook her head. She turned the TV off.

"You know what they were talking about?" asked Kid Flash.

"Besides arguing over just one guy, no idea," replied Jinx.

Kid Flash shrugged. Jinx glared at the screen that was off. She looked around. Kid Flash couldn't help but notice that she had on a half smile.

Pointing at a spot, "Gizmo put Cy's arm up there," said Jinx. "Acted as though it was some sort of fish trophy."

Kid Flash looked at the spot. Jinx was looking at other places.

"The place was a mess when Mammoth, Gizmo and I kicked them out."

"So who cleaned the place up?" asked Kid Flash.

"I did. The funny thing was that I found their remote in some cereal box. Don't ask how it got there," said Jinx shaking her head.

"Who hired you guys to kick the Titans out?" asked Kid Flash.

"Slade," replied Jinx.

His eyes went wide. He had heard of Slade. He was one of the worst villains the Titans had to put up with. Robin would get heated up whenever someone brought Slade up. Jinx looked at him.

"He was weird. Kind of twisted. When the Hive got us out of jail they didn't punish us. I found out later that Slade didn't expect us to succeed anyways. But he did want the Titans to know that he existed."

"Do you think Slade would be with other villains with the Brotherhood of Evil?" asked Kid Flash.

"That wouldn't sound like Slade. He's more of a solitary guy. Besides, most of the villains haven't seen him for months."

Kid Flash was silent. He wanted to ask her more questions but he wasn't sure how to say them without offending her.

Jinx…

When Kid Flash moved next to her. She felt her heart skip a beat. She glared at him. She liked him but she wished she didn't like him. She tried acting cool. When she was talking about what Titans Tower looked like when she and her pals broke in and kicked the Titans out. Jinx felt like a complete gnat talking.

When Kid Flash was looking at the spot where Jinx pointed out where Cy's arm was, Jinx couldn't help but look him over. Kid Flash looked at her. Jinx thought he was okay looking. She just didn't like his suit.

Jinx looked elsewhere. Of all people she had to like. He had to be a superhero. Then again she did have a crush on Cy who posed as Stone. What was it about these superheroes that appealed to her liking? Was it because they were loyal? Or was it something else. Jinx rolled her eyes. No, it was because she was raised to think superheroes, especially the guys, to be the good crowd to be around. Her other reason was because they had some amount of respect for her even though she was a villain.

"You said you had some relatives who were superheroes. What's wrong with being a superhero?"

"I was a sidekick remember," replied Jinx. "The school I was at, they didn't see or treat sidekicks kindly."

"What school was that?" asked Kid Flash, feeling angry.

"I don't remember but it was in Cove City," replied Jinx.

Jinx looked over at him. He looked at her surprised.

"Thunders Jr. High had to file bankrupt because most of the sidekick students dropped out."

"You mean all of them," said Jinx. "The smart ones transferred to another school."

"How'd you know?"

"Most of the Hive students came from that area. They told me what happened."

Jinx knew that Kid Flash was shocked.

"Yeah it was that bad," said Jinx.

Kid Flash shook his head.

"Was the Thunders Jr. High the reason you became a villain?" asked Kid Flash.

Jinx tried very hard to ignore the feeling that some part of her got pierced. She took a deep breath.

"You could say that," said Jinx.

They were both silent. Jinx got off the sofa. She looked outside. The sun was turning from scarlet to white. Even though Jinx couldn't see what was going on in town she knew that people were waking up. She closed her eyes. Remembering the day when she joined the Hive. Remembering al the anger and hurt she felt. Those feelings were what kept her alive.

Kid Flash…

He walked next to her. He had heard of students in a superhero school dropping out and becoming villains because they weren't understood. But hearing that the sidekicks were treated badly and dropped out to get even with the superheroes was shocking.

"Not everyone joined the Hive though," said Jinx. "I know a few of them."

"Who're they?" asked Kid Flash before he could think of a better way to ask that question.

"One of them was Roxanne. She'd spent months trying to get me to stop going to the Hive school. After a couple of months she vanished," said Jinx.

Kid Flash knew she was lying about that. But he did know that Roxanne tried to help her. Whoever she was did do some good.

"Serves that school right to be out of business," mumbled Jinx, turning away from the window.

Jinx…

"Jinx…" said Kid Flash.

Jinx looked at him. She tried very hard not to have that look she had when she was looking at guys she thought were cute. They were both silent. Jinx turned and walked towards the sofa. While sitting she picked up a magazine.

She was glad that she was able to keep her composure. Otherwise Kid Flash would've seen her blush when he sat next to her. Of all things! She had to start liking superheroes. She mostly skimmed through the pages.

"Cy said that you weren't with Blood when he tried taking control of the ocean," said Kid Flash.

"I dropped out," replied Jinx.

Kid Flash started thumbing his fingers on the sofa. He looked over at Jinx.

"Are you reading any of the articles?" asked Kid Flash.

Jinx shrugged. She scooted away. She was at the last page of the magazine.

"Well?"

"Well what?" asked Jinx.

"You look like you want to say something," said Kid Flash.

Jinx glared at him.

"You're real annoying you know that," said Jinx tartly.

Jinx knew that if she got up she'd give away that she liked him a lot. 'Oh come on. He went into your room.' Jinx looked around.

"Well this is boring," muttered Jinx.

"Why not go to the secret place and defeat the Brotherhood of Evil?"

Jinx slapped him in the face. It took all her strength to keep from yelping from the pain at slapping the guy's face. She looked over to see that there was a slight red mark where she slapped him. A smile was spreading on his face. Jinx narrowed her eyes. She knew her face expression was saying he was a royal pain.

"Well that's better than sending bad luck at me," said Kid Flash getting up.

"You know that's not a bad idea," said Jinx, trying to give one of her nefarious smiles.

Kid Flash quickly got up. Jinx grabbed her shirt and started putting it on. Kid Flash took her shirt out of her hands.

"How'd you know where I live?" asked Kid Flash.

Jinx smiled.

"That's my own little secret," said Jinx. "And I know for a fact that was just your apartment."

Kid Flash's eyes popped out.

"Who told you that?"

"You just did," replied Jinx.

Kid Flash's face turned red. Jinx's smile only went wider.

"You know I like that smile better than that other one," said Kid Flash.

Then Jinx's smile vanished. 'Oh crap. He likes me too.'

"And it's gone," said Kid Flash, setting down next to her.

Jinx scooted away. 'He still hasn't figured out that I stole his driver's license.' Silence fell on them.

"What's your real name?" asked Kid Flash.

"You first," replied Jinx.

Kid Flash gave her a hard look.

"Fine. I'll use my telepathic powers," said Jinx, keeping a stern face expression.

"You? Telepathic powers?" said Kid Flash.

"Yeah," said Jinx as though she was really getting bored.

"Alright," replied Kid Flash crossing his arms. "What's my real name?"

Jinx closed her eyes. Moved her right hand touching her temple.

"It starts with a W," said Jinx, trying to keep from laughing. "Last name is West. Wallace West."

Kid Flash's eyes popped out. Jinx, to humor him, pulled out his card.

"You live in Star City. Ginger hair. Blue eyes. Five" five.' And you were born on July…"

Kid Flash snatched his license from Jinx's hands. His face was scarlet.

"How'd you get this?" asked Kid Flash putting it up.

"Used to picket-pocket after I left Cove City," replied Jinx. "As you can tell I'm quite an expert."

Kid Flash…

There was a spark in her eyes. Then it vanished. Her pink eyes resumed their icy state. He didn't recall ever feeling her touch him. Jinx smiled. Kid Flash knew that he was wondering if this was true. Jinx looked at the fridge.

"The only thing that hasn't changed here is the out of date food," said Jinx.

"Hmm, oh it's only Starfire's food. She from outer space."

Jinx rolled her eyes. Kid Flash moved closer. Jinx scooted away. Kid Flash tried to keep himself from smiling. Jinx was going to be a challenge. He was kind of used to girls chasing him instead of the other way around. Jinx glared at him. Jinx got up.

"Thanks for breakfast," said Jinx quickly getting her stuff.

"Where're you going?"

"Somewhere," replied Jinx.

"You know about the time when you were talking about Zeus' wife. Her name isn't Helen. It's Hara."

Kid Flash saw her cheeks blush. She looked somewhere else.

"I knew it started with H. I don't know how I forgot Helen was the one who went with the guy with the weird name. Besides the contest was about the most beautiful woman in the world. Not the most beautiful goddess. Don't know why those goddesses made a big deal over it."

"Paris. It was Paris," said Kid Flash. "And you do have a point."

He was smiling. Knowing that she was acknowledging that she had met him at the library. She was walking towards the door.

"So what are you going to do with yourself? You're not still with the Hive are you."

"No," replied Jinx. "I was thinking along the terms of disappearing."

Kid Flash placed his head on his left fist.

"You do know I'm going to find you no matter what," said Kid Flash.

Jinx glared at him. She walked through the door. Kid Flash heard her mutter under her breath saying, "Bosh." Kid Flash got up and sped up to Jinx. He dodged her punch.

"Come on Jinx. You and I both know you like fighting," said Kid Flash.

Jinx glared at him.

"Went to the Hive Academy and looked through my files didn't you," said Jinx.

"Something like that," replied Kid Flash. "I went through the Hive files to learn some things about you. From what I can tell the boys get scared when you get into fight people mode."

"Great I'm something for you to do research on," muttered Jinx walking down the stairs.

Kid Flash knew that she was getting annoyed. He kept talking. He knew he was pressing his luck. Jinx turned on him. Lightening in her eyes. 'Wow.'

"Will you leave me alone," snapped Jinx.

"Nope," replied Kid Flash.

"Let me guess if I join the Titans you'll leave me alone," said Jinx glaring at him.

Kid Flash smiled. Jinx twirled, walking out of Titans Tower.

"Your so predictable," said Jinx.

"Jinx, come on. I know your past experience tells you not to join the good guys," said Kid Flash. "But haven't you wanted to try capturing villains?"

"Oh shut up," snapped Jinx. "I don't care about this saving the world crap. Besides the Brotherhood of Evil is going to lose anyhow."

"How do you know?" asked Kid Flash.

Jinx knew that there was a cold smile on her face. She looked at him.

"When I sent bad luck at her my waves were white. The pink ones are temporary."

"What about the white ones?" asked Kid Flash.

Jinx tilted her head.

"Let's just say she's going to have bad luck for a long time."

"What's the point of disappearing when you know you could take part in beating the Brotherhood of Evil," said Kid Flash.

Jinx shrugged.

"Don't you want to defeat Madame Rouge. You did say nobody messes with you," said Kid Flash, following her.

Jinx twirled. Glaring at him. Somehow she always managed to get him to take several steps back. She looked at him for a long time.

"Fine I'll join the fight," said Jinx. "But after that I'm leaving."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Figuring something out

Kid Flash wasn't pleased when she said that they had to watch some videos of him fighting with Rouge. It made him feel like he was a wimp. Jinx kept playing one scene over and over again.

"Okay, we're late enough as it is," said Kid Flash. "What's the point in watching these tapes?"

"Because Madame Rouge isn't going to be easy to defeat," replied Jinx sternly.

She went to the last tape that showed Kid Flash punching the ground. Kid Flash shuddered at remembering how Rouge managed to make his powers weaken. Jinx watched. She was absorbed in the tape. Then she froze the tape. Rewind it. Froze it again. A smile started spreading on her lips.

"I think I've just figured out Rouge's weakness," said Jinx.

"What?" said Kid Flash.

Jinx walked past him.

"I'm not going to fight her," said Kid Flash.

"Who said you were?" said Jinx calmly.

"Okay, I'm not getting it."

Jinx sighed. Shaking her head. She then pulled up the video scene again. Paused it.

"You might've failed to notice but when Rouge was on the ground she didn't use her powers while you were running past her," said Jinx, pointing at Rouge who was on the ground looking at Kid Flash who sped by.

"Okay…" said Kid Flash getting it slightly.

Jinx looked at him for a long time.

"You're not used to being defeated, aren't you?"

"What?"

Jinx rolled her eyes. She then played the scene where Jinx sent bad luck and Madame Rouge. Paused it again.

"Notice anything similar?" asked Jinx pointing at the scene.

Kid Flash kept staring at the screen. Shook his head.

"Never mind. I think I've figured out her weakness."

"What if your notion was wrong?"

Jinx looked at him. Kid Flash was frozen on the spot. Jinx looked at the screen. She then typed. The computer showed two scenes. Jinx glared at the movies while they played. Then Jinx froze each of them. Then she turned off the computer. Turned to Kid Flash.

"And what if I'm right?"

Kid Flash shook his head. The both of them were silent. Then some music started playing. Both of them jumped.

"Man, I got to lower the volume," muttered Jinx, getting her Hive communicator.

Kid Flash looked at her shocked. She still had it!

"Jinx here," said Jinx, sounding bored.

"Jinx where the heck are you!" shouted the dwarf.

"I was wondering the same thing," replied Jinx.

"We're at the secret place," growled Gizmo.

"Good for you," replied Jinx. "So, what exactly is going on?"

"The Brotherhood of Evil has captured Robin. Man, you should be there. The snot brain is going to be frozen."

"Great, and I'm missing it," said Jinx.

"Yeah you are!" snapped Gizmo. "You know where the secret place is?"

"No, I missed the message."

"Well, it's in Paris. Of all places!"

"Where exactly?" asked Jinx.

Gizmo told her where the secret place was. Jinx smiled.

"Thanks Gizmo, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"You better!" snapped Gizmo then hung up.

Jinx smiled, "Sucker. That was easy."

Jinx looked over at Kid Flash and cracked up laughing.

"Don't tell me I fooled you too," said Jinx recovering her composure.

Kid Flash smiled shaking his head.

"Come on. We're late," said Kid Flash.

"Hold on a sec," said Jinx.

Jinx grabbed Kid Flash's communicator for the Teen Titans. Her eyes glowed. The device was destroyed.

"What'd you do that for?" asked Kid Flash.

Jinx glared at him.

"How do you think the Brotherhood of Evil has been finding you goody-goodies?" said Jinx walking past him.

His eyes went wide.

"Well, are you going to stand there gawking or what?" said Jinx.

Kid Flash shook his head.

"Wait, how do you know that the villains are finding the Titans by their communicators?"

Jinx rolled her eyes.

"Aren't we a bit late for whatever it is you goody-goodies do?" said Jinx changing the subject.

Kid Flash crossed his arms. Jinx shook her head.

"You're really annoying you know that."

"You still haven't answered my question," replied Kid Flash.

Jinx walked past him. Opened the door. Looked behind her.

"You'll find out later on," replied Jinx. "Are, dare I say it, we going or what?"

"Sure until you answer my question."

"Tough luck kiddo," replied Jinx smiling.

Kid Flash sighed shaking his head. Obviously she wasn't going to answer him.

"Hey wait up," shouted Kid Flash. "I've got some business to finish."

Jinx rolled her eyes again.

"I thought we were late," replied Jinx.

"We are. But I'll just do this quickly."

Kid Flash sped away. Finished his homework then sped back to Jinx.

"That's bound to get you in trouble," said Jinx smiling.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Kid Flash.

Jinx tilted her head sideways. She was looking at him for a long time. Then she closed her eyes shaking her head.

"Never mind," replied Jinx.

Jinx turned but Kid Flash saw a smirk on her face.

"Well, we better get going," replied Kid Flash.

Jinx looked at the ocean.

"You run on water? Last I checked you slipped on a puddle."

Kid Flash's face went red. Grabbed her hand and they sped over to France. Jinx's eyes were wide. He looked at her expected an apology.

"That still doesn't replace the fact you slipped kiddo," replied Jinx dusting off some dirt that wasn't even there.

Kid Flash knew she didn't want to admit that she was wrong. But he'd press on that later.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-one  
Stalling

Jinx looked behind her to see that Kid Flash was still following her. They were in France. Jinx wouldn't admit that they managed to get from Square A to Square B within a blink of an eye. She turned her head away rolling her eyes. 'Now you're being stupid, Jinx.' She continued to walk. She insisted that they walked so the Brotherhood of Evil didn't suspect anything odd. Kid Flash shook his head. 'How on earth did he find out about me?' Jinx turned to ask Kid Flash who told him about her.

Kid Flash wasn't there. Jinx looked around. She shook her head. This was just stupid. Liking a guy wasn't exactly the best thing in the world. Especially with someone you only knew for a couple of days. Jinx turned. She tensed up. Kid Flash was in front of her holding a deep red rose in front of her. Jinx glared at him.

"Why'd you keep doing that?" snapped Jinx.

"Cause," replied Kid Flash.

Jinx placed her hands on her hips.

"That happens to be my line kiddo," said Jinx.

"Says who?"

"Says me," replied Jinx sharply.

Jinx walked past him. She felt her hand being tugged lightly. She looked down to see that Kid Flash placed a rose in her hands. Jinx was tempted to burn the flower.

"So, how'd you do it?" asked Kid Flash who was next to her.

Jinx jumped, slapping Kid Flash forcefully. Kid Flash dodged her hand quickly. Jinx's cheeks turned red.

"Who's idea was it to walk again," muttered Jinx under her breath.

"Yours," replied Kid Flash.

"I didn't ask you," snapped Jinx.

Kid Flash smiled at her. Jinx walked away.

"How'd you do it?"

"Do what?" asked Jinx.

"Dodge me like you did three years ago at the Steven Museum," replied Kid Flash. "And yesterday."

Jinx smiled.

"Just my little secret," said Jinx.

"Okay, how'd you get out of the museum? The Steven one."

"You know about the "secret tunnel?" I found it, thanks to you," said Jinx, smirking.

"Now what about yesterday."

"What about yesterday?" asked Jinx.

Kid Flash gave her a hard look. Jinx quickened her pace. Kid Flash grabbed her arm.

"How'd you do it Jinx?"

"I had some training," replied Jinx. "One of the Cafeteria ladies had super speed. She kind of taught me how to dodge people with super speed."

"Okay…now why is it the Titans don't know about her?"

"She made sure no one knew anything about her. She was a spy at first but after her spy business went out she started working for the Hive because she had nothing better to do."

"Where is she now?"

"Vanished," replied Jinx. "After Blood tried to go into Aqualad's turf she disappeared."

"Didn't she say anything to you?"

"Yeah. Don't go looking for me. At least that's what her note said," replied Jinx.

"I noticed that you didn't steal anything from the Steven's Museum. Well not a lot of stuff."

"I was busy looking for the secret tunnel," replied Jinx. "And admiring the chairs my grandfather had carved for his office."

"Wait a minute. Are you saying that Jerald Steven is your grandfather?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying," replied Jinx. "I liked the Irish chair better than the English one."

"Hold on aren't Irish and English both Caucasian?"

Jinx looked over her shoulder.

"Yes, they are Caucasian. But Irish and the English are very different."

"How?"

Jinx looked at him coldly, "What kind of school did you attend?"

"That I'm not telling," replied Kid Flash.

"I attended Hive Academy because it offers better education than those other public schools."

"So, how are the Irish and the English different?"

"One, they weren't easily conquered by the Romans as the other nations, last I checked. Two, religion, because Roman Catholic wasn't the supreme religion in Ireland. Three, the wars that the Irish, Scottish, and the English had with each other before they agreed to become what we call the United Kingdom," Replied Jinx.

"Where'd you learn all that?" asked Kid Flash.

"From the Hive school. They pride themselves as being one of the best schools in the nation. They had us write articles of all kinds of things as extra credit for any classes."

"I'm going to take a random guess that you struggled on some of your classes," said Kid Flash.

Jinx glared at him, "Of course I struggled. Who doesn't struggle on any school subject?"

Kid Flash smiled, "And did you write articles just to stay at the top?"

Jinx's cheeks turned red.

"Yes. Anything you'd like to know before I decide to blow things up?"

"No," replied Kid Flash. "Don't you think it's been long enough before we really have to go to Paris?"

Jinx gave him a cold look. She then leaned against the deserted buildings. Looking around.

"It's way too quiet," said Jinx, changing the subject. "Either we're going to be attacked or I'm going to find a good reason to get into a fight."

"Jinx, save the fighting for when we reach the secret lair. Exactly where is it?"

"Some famous art museum. Not a very good hiding place. Then again villains tend to get cocky."

"You said villains didn't you?"

"Oh my gosh you're contagious!" shouted Jinx.

Kid Flash cracked up laughing. Jinx glared at him. Already, they, or she started to like him more and more. Jinx rolled her eyes while walking past him. Jinx knew that Kid Flash was walking alongside her. Jinx kept looking around. Expecting someone to walk out of some shop and scream at the sight of her. Nothing happened.

"What's wrong?" asked Kid Flash.

"It's way too quiet," replied Jinx. "I wouldn't even mind someone coming out screaming, running away from me."

"That's not good. About people running away from you," replied Kid Flash. "I do have to agree. It's way too quiet."

Jinx looked around again. The streetlights weren't lighted. It was growing eerie.

"Just imagine the whole world being like this," said Kid Flash.

Jinx looked away. She didn't want Kid Flash to see that there was fear in her eyes. It was fun to be a villain. You knew what was going to happen, after all. If you got caught you were thrown in jail. But if you escaped you had another day to enjoy the loot, and steal from some other place. But Jinx knew that stealing would eventually get boring, to her anyways.

"I can imagine," replied Jinx.

She looked over to see an empty car. She raced over.

"Jinx!" shouted Kid Flash.

"Aw come on," said Jinx. "It's only a car. Besides, I'll need to learn to drive some time."

Kid Flash's eyes popped out. Jinx cracked up laughing.

"Do you know how to drive?" asked Kid Flash.

"No, but there's no better time to learn-"

Kid Flash pulled Jinx out of the car.

"Killer joy," mumbled Jinx. "Put me down!"

Kid Flash sped at the side of the building.

"Does this look like the place?"

Jinx glared at the museum then at Kid Flash.

"Why are you asking me that if you already know the answer!"

"Cause I enjoy the way you react to my asking simple questions," replied Kid Flash.

Jinx was still glaring at him.

"Ready?"

"To give you a piece of my mind yes," replied Jinx.

Kid Flash tried giving her one of his smiles that usually made girls scream. Jinx rolled her eyes, while heading towards the museum.

"There are guards…"

Jinx wove her hand around then the ground around where the guards were fell underneath them. She looked behind him.

"You were saying?"

Kid Flash's mouth dropped.

"Well, let's go," said Kid Flash.

"Ladies first," replied Jinx, racing across the street.

Kid Flash sped past her. Jinx tried very hard to keep from scowling at Kid Flash. Of all things Kid Flash within a blink of an eye had all the guard beaten to the ground.

"Show off," shouted Jinx.

Seeing that one of the guards was about to hit Kid Flash on the head Jinx raced towards him. At first the guard thought that Jinx was on his side. Kid Flash dodged and moved some feet away from the guard. Jinx leaped off of her feet. Twirled in mid air and kicked the guard square in the face. Knocked out.

Kid Flash shook his head.

"What now?" asked Jinx glaring at him.

"You could've knocked him out with you're bad luck powers," said Kid Flash.

"Whatever," replied Jinx.

She tried pushing the doors open. She leaned close to the doors. Jinx heard soft ticking. Her eyes went wide. Leaped from the door. Grabbed Kid Flash by the arm, racing away from the front of the building. They raced several blocks away. Jinx skidded to a stop. Before Kid Flash could make a remark there was an explosion.

"Bombs. I hate bombs," muttered. "They're worse than guns."

Kid Flash, "Do you have another idea on how to get in there? I can phase through it but I'm not so sure about you."

"I'll figure something out," said Jinx.

"How do I know you're not going to run off?"

"Didn't you say you were going to find me no matter what?" replied Jinx, taking a deep breath. "I wonder why they have bombs?"

"Your changing the subject," replied Kid Flash.

Jinx looked at him.

"Perhaps I am," replied Jinx. "And I believe your stalling."

"Maybe."

Jinx leaped over him. Then raced towards the secret lair. Even though Kid Flash could've raced past her he kept in pace with her. Jinx leapt over the stairs. Kid Flash grabbed her arm.

"What now!" snapped Jinx.

"I just want to check if the coast is clear."

"Superheroes fighting against villains, yeah the coast is going to be clear," replied Jinx sarcastically.

"Just humor me," said Kid Flash.

Jinx rolled her eyes. Jinx's ears picked up on Gizmo's high pitch voice.

"Sounds like the battles close to an end," said Jinx. "Which means…"

"Don't even think about it," said Kid Flash, in a commanding voice.

Jinx tried turning around to leave. Kid Flash sped in front of her. His arms were crossed. Jinx turned her head to hear some people trying to use the stairs. Jinx then picked up on Madame Rouge's voice.

"Alright, I stay," replied Jinx. "But afterwards don't bother looking for me."

"And do you think I'd listen to you?"

"I highly doubt you would," replied Jinx raising her hands in defeat.

"Well, wanna let the other guys know what's going on with you?"

"They'll find out sooner or later."

Kid Flash smiled. Sped away to block the exit from the Hive.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter twenty-two  
The fall of the Brotherhood

Jinx couldn't help but feel some thrill going down her spine. She wanted badly to race out and hunt down Madame Rouge. She walked to the front.

"Hold on," said Kid Flash.

Jinx glared at him.

"I just want the Titans to know you're on our side," said Kid Flash.

Jinx rolled her eyes.

"Of course," muttered Jinx.

Kid Flash looked at her. Jinx broke eye contact.

"Aren't going to stop them?" asked Jinx jerking her head towards the Hive Five.

Kid Flash stopped them. Jinx glared at his back. She wanted to tell him to stop yapping and get to work.

"Sorry I'm late. Had to bring a friend," said Kid Flash.

Oh now you say something important, thought Jinx. It took all her strength to keep from laughing. Jinx lifted her eyebrow at Kid Flash.

"Traitor!" shouted Gizmo.

"Looks like you've some catching up to do," said Kid Flash.

The Hive followed the blurry form. Fearfully they looked back at Jinx. Jinx shrugged.

"Nothing personal," said Jinx.

Jinx snapped her fingers. The boys started running. She started walking down the stairs. Jinx was looking around trying to find Madame Rouge.

"That was unexpected," said Cy.

Jinx smiled at that remark. She raced into the crowd.

Several legs tried to trip her. Jinx leaped and dodged. Some of the guys who were trying to force Kid Flash into a corner didn't notice her. Well one did. His eyes popped out.

"Guys," said the guy that noticed her.

"Shut up moron," snapped one of the members.

Jinx rolled her eyes. She cleared her throat. They turned. They screamed like girls. Kid Flash smiled and phased through the walls. Jinx sent bad luck waves at the guys. They were knocked out.

"Thanks but I could've handled it," said Kid Flash, who was suddenly next to her.

Jinx rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

She leaped back into the crowd. Jinx knew that she managed to blend despite the fact that she had pink hair. She dodged a lot of villains who tried to push her down to the ground. For a brief moment she heard Madame Rouge's voice from somewhere. Jinx tried looking above the bodies that were in conflict with each other.

"Confound my shortness," muttered Jinx under her breath.

Jinx heard Kid Flash's voice. Jinx rolled her eyes. 'What'd he do this time?' She leaped onto one of the rails of the stairs that had been damaged; only parts of it remained to tell people what it once was. She looked around. Saw Kid Flash…not moving? Jinx narrowed her eyes. His feet were stuck to the ground for some reason. She heard a ghastly familiar voice. Jinx moved higher to see a giant green witch. Jinx's eyes went pink from the memory of how close she'd been placed in a pie.

The last bits of the stairs fell apart. Jinx leaped and landed on her feet. Then she started racing to where Kid Flash was. Glued to the ground. Of all things! Dodging several legs. Dodging hands that tried to grab her. She leaped onto some of the villains. Kicked them. They fell on their backs. Jinx went back to racing. That green witch lifted her wand. Jinx leaped. For a brief moment the witch was distracted. Jinx waved bad luck at her.

Kid Flash looked behind to see that she was there.

"Can't you stay out of trouble for a few minutes?" asked Jinx, hands on her hips.

Kid Flash smiled at her.

"Glad to see you care," said Kid Flash.

"Shut up," snapped Jinx.

She ducked. A villain tried to punch her. Jinx leaped into the air. Twirled then kicked the guy. The guy grabbed her legs. Jinx sent bad luck waves at him. The guy started falling over. Jinx kicked again. Flip in mid air. Landed on her feet. She was panting.

"Wow," said Kid Flash.

Jinx looked over at him. Sent Bad luck waves at the spell that held Kid Flash captive. Kid Flash sped over to the guy that Jinx defeated. Jinx had to keep dodging some more villains who tried to beat her up.

"Jinx look out!" shouted Kid Flash.

Jinx was punched in the face. Jinx touched her chin. It was just a punch. Whoever attacked her was screaming while charging towards her. Jinx leaped out of the charging villain's way. Twirled. Sent bad luck waves. Kid Flash grabbed several groups of villains that Jinx managed to defeat. Then sped over to her.

"You okay?" asked Kid Flash.

"Never better," replied Jinx, rubbing her chin. "You?"

"I've met worse."

Jinx heard Rouge's voice. Kid Flash looked in the direction Jinx was looking at.

"Uh…"

"I'm on it," said Jinx racing into the crowd.

"Jinx!"

Two guys raced with her. Madame Rouge vanished. The guys looked at her.

"Weren't you after Madame Rouge?" asked one of the guys.

"Yeah," replied Jinx. "Why?"

"We'd like to offer some help," said the guy that looked like he was on fire.

Jinx smiled. She gestured for them to hear what he plan was.

Kid Flash…

After this battle he was going to have a heart-to-heart conversation with Jinx. He looked over the crowd to try to find where she went. Man, where'd that girl go?

"Looking for someone?" asked Jinx.

Kid Flash jumped. He was about to run away.

"Aw-ha! There she is," said Jinx.

Kid Flash looked over to see Madame Rouge.

"How'd you do that?" asked Kid Flash.

"Do what?" asked Jinx.

"Vanish into the crowd," replied Kid Flash.

"It's a gift," said Jinx smiling. "Excuse me but I've business to attend to."

Kid Flash shook his head. Sped away to help the twins.

Later…

"Oh now what?" asked Jinx arms crossed.

"You should be more careful," said Kid Flash.

"Look who's talking," replied Jinx.

"That's beside the point."

Jinx rolled her eyes. Some of the guys were cheering after defeating the Brotherhood of Evil. Beast Boy tried giving one of his jokes. Most people shook their heads. Kid Flash shook his head.

"Beast Boy did a good job," said Kid Flash.

"Yep," replied Jinx.

Jinx was looking around the place.

"You're not thinking of leaving are you?"

"Maybe," replied Jinx.

Music started playing. Kid Flash looked elsewhere.

"Where's that music coming from…?"

Kid Flash noticed that she pulled out a communicating device.

"Yeah boss," said Jinx.

Yeah boss!?! That didn't sound anything like Jinx. Kid Flash sped over to her.

"Are the Villains defeated?" asked a man.

"Every single one of them," replied Jinx, who smiled. "Is there another mission for me?"

"Not at the moment," replied the mysterious man. "Great job, Jinx."

"Who're you?" asked Kid Flash.

"Why Jinx I didn't know you got a boyfriend," said the man.

"This is Kid Flash. Kid Flash this is my boss."

"Okay I got that but…" said Kid Flash.

"She's one of my best spies," said the man.

Kid Flash's mouth dropped.

"Didn't she mention her livelihood?" asked the man.

"I might've mentioned this once, and he probably didn't take me seriously."

"Well congrats Jinx," said the man. "Adios."

Jinx closed her communication device. She tilted her head sideways. Shook her head then walked past him.

"Hey, why don't you stay awhile?" asked Kid Flash.

Jinx lifted her eyebrow.

"I still think your annoying," said Jinx.

Kid Flash smiled.

"Shall we?"

Jinx looked over at the frozen villains.

"You do know that eventually they'll escape right?"

"That's why superheroes are still around."

"Goodie-goodies," muttered Jinx under her breath.

"Hey, you did help with being a superhero saving the world as you like to say it crap."

"I was only in this for action," replied Jinx.

Before Kid Flash could say anything else Jinx raced toward one of the stairs and left the building. Kid Flash raced after her. Jinx leaped onto one of the buildings. Kid Flash caught up to her. Jinx skidded to stop. Kid Flash crossed his arms.

"Where are you going to go?"

Jinx shrugged.

"Don't you think being around the Titans wouldn't hurt?"

Jinx rolled her eyes. Her communication device went off. Jinx opened it. There was a message that said that the spy company was going to lay low and let go of their workers.

"This device will now self destruct…"

Jinx turned and threw it as far away as she could. It explode.

"Great timing," said Kid Flash.

"Wonderful," muttered Jinx.

"Hey, it's not that bad. You can always join the Titans."

Jinx glared at him. Rolled her eyes. Turned and walked away. Kid Flash knew that it was going to take some time before Jinx decided that it wouldn't hurt to be a good guy. Then again she'd been a spy for a long time. That was his estimation.

Jinx…

She walked away. She knew that Kid Flash was following her. She looked behind her.

"Okay, I'll bite," said Jinx. "You still think I should join the Titans?"

"I think you're qualified."

Great he had that stupid smile. Jinx rolled her eyes.

"Titan's Tower here we come," said Jinx.

Kid Flash laughed. Took her hand. The both of them sped off to Titans Tower.


End file.
